Tale of Two Tails
by hidansbabe530
Summary: There is an unofficial war between the humans and demons. The palace hunters kill at least one demon a week. So what happens when a demon is spotted, but is only injured and manages to escape? What happens when this demon, in its fox form, is found by the prince and nursed back to health? What happens when this little fox demon, a Kitsune, falls for the prince? MPreg
1. Chapter 1

Yelling was heard outside the walls of the castle. The hunt was on. They had found one. It didn't take a genius to find out what it was. _Demon_. That was nothing new. The forest was full of them, not as many as there once was, but they killed at least one demon a week.

The prince sighed as he sat in his room, pale skin glistening in the moonlight from the water that clung to his skin from his previous bath, gray/blue eyes cold, thin eyebrows set in an eternal furrow, pale lips set in a frown, black hair styled oddly with an undercut. Wearing a simple white kimono with his black heko obi around his waist.

"Brother?" A quiet voice asked from the other side of his door. "May I come in?" The voice continued.

"Go nuts." He said, voice low and as cold as his eyes. The door opened to a young girl with hair as black as his, left down and went to her mid back, eyes the same shade of gray/blue, skin just as pale, expression just as cold. "What is it Mikasa?" She came in and sat in seiza.

"Why aren't you out chasing the demon with the other men?" The prince clicked his tongue.

"I just bathed. I don't want to become covered in fucking sweat. It's disgusting." His sister smiled softly, something her brother was unable to do.

"I understand. I prefer you stayed back. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." She hugged him, but he didn't return the affection. "Sleep well tonight Brother. You will need to be up early to hear the report of the night's hunt." And she left, closing the door behind her. The prince looked out into his own, private garden.

Spring was coming to a close, the air was getting warmer. Cherry blossoms fell from the trees and landed over the ground while a few fell into the small pond, floating about like small boats on a lake. It looked as if it was raining pink flowers, and the prince would have admired the sight and found the pure beauty of it, if he didn't have to clean them up the next day.

He went over to his bed and settled down to sleep. As he went to sleep, he thought he heard a sound, like an animal whimpering, but dismissed it as he continued to sleep. The hunters would surely get it if it was dangerous. They were capable and never let a demon out of their clutches.

The next morning, the worst news was delivered at the meeting.

"What do you mean you let the demon get away!" The emperor roared, obviously infuriated.

"My Lord, we followed the beast all over the forest and around the castle, but then it seemed as though the trees came to life. I believe this is a demon of great power. And though we may not have captured it, one of my men wounded it. If we may, we would like to return to the hunt as soon as possible. We don't know what the demon is capable of, or if it has healing abilities." The emperor scowled.

"You may go. And when you return, you better have the demon's head!" And the room emptied. "Incompetence. I'm surrounded by incompetence." The prince sighed as he stood.

"There is nothing we can do Father. If the demon is of great strength, wouldn't it be in our favor to find a way to make peace with it, or find a way to control it." His father turned to him.

"Control a demon? That is unheard of."

"Yes Father. But if we were able to control it, and use the demon to our advantage, we'd be able to use it for war. It would increase our land's military power, and would be a weapon that no other land would have." His father was quiet, thinking this over, before smiling.

"I see your point son. You have a great mind and will make an excellent emperor." The prince bowed.

"Of course. I'm not worthy of your praise." And he was dismissed. As soon as the prince was out of earshot he sneered. "Damn fool. Feed his ego and promise war benefits and he'll do anything." His sister was walking towards him.

"How was the meeting?" The prince rolled his eyes.

"Boring. They didn't get the demon." Mikasa sighed.

"Did you talk to father about..." She trailed off. The prince nodded.

"He agreed. We should control demons." Mikasa frowned.

"Brother-" He held up a hand.

"It's the first step. I hate the war against demons as much as you do, but we need to wait until the time is right." Mikasa nodded. The truth was, they were half siblings. Mikasa being from the late empress, who was a demoness that was able to hold human form. The prince was from the first empress, a human through and through, but he loved his sister as if they had the same mother, and in order to protect his sister, the prince was trying to find a way to end this war.

"I trust you." She said, and continued walking down the hallway. The prince headed to his room to sweep up the petals that had fallen the night before. When he went out into his garden to sweep, he noticed small drops of red on the ground. With a closer look, he noticed that is was blood. As he looked, he noticed that the drops started at the wall. The prince followed the trail. The trail went under his small porch. He bent down to peek underneath, which wasn't far considering his small stature. What he saw made his breath hitch.

Underneath was a small, brown, two-tailed, fox.

"Oi, come here." The prince said, stretching his hand out. He could have used his broom, but he knew that it would only make things worse if the animal was hostile. The fox looked up slowly, golden eyes looking terrified. "I'm not going to hurt you. Come here." The fox back away more, and tried to growl, but it came out as more of a whimper. The prince sighed, kneeling on the ground.

"Come here damn it. I'm not going to hurt you." The fox backed up more and bared it's teeth. The prince pulled his hand back and sat down, looking at the animal.

"Brother?" He looked up to see Mikasa. "What are you doing down there?" The prince motioned for her.

"Come here." She got down and he pointed under the porch. "That. I think it's hurt, but it won't come out." Her eyes widened slightly.

"Oh my. I'm going to retrieve some bandages and food then. Stay and watch it, and don't scare it." And she left. The prince sighed as he stared at the fox under his porch.

"I only want to help you damn it. Will you come here?" The fox shook its head. The prince stared. "You can understand me?" The fox's ears twitched. "Well if you can understand me, come here damn it. I won't hurt you." The fox didn't move. The prince sighed. "I'm talking to an animal. Why am I talking to an animal?" He closed his eyes.

"Well, you can understand human language, so I might as well, even if it is one sided." The fox just stared at him and one of its tails twitched this time. "Will you come out?" The fox was about to take a step forward when Mikasa returned, making the fox continue to stay guarded.

"How is it?" She asked as she placed the bandages and food on the floor of the porch. It was clean, her brother had cleaned it yesterday and would clean it again today.

"I think it was about to come out, but you scared it." Mikasa sighed.

"I'll leave then. You know how to treat wounds. But keep it hidden." The prince rolled his eyes.

"I know that. If Father finds it, he'll kill it." The fox flinched and pushed against the wall behind it more. Mikasa stood and left. After a few moments, the prince tried again to get the fox out from under the porch.

"Come on, I won't let anything happen to you." The fox didn't move. 'Why the hell do I care about a stupid animal with two tails?' The prince thought. 'Because it might be dirty and come into your room. And as much as you hate to admit it, you're an animal lover.' The prince sighed, grabbing the food and placing it in front of him for the fox to see. It was a plate of fruits. The fox stared at the food, and finally began to move out from its safety.

"There we go you little pest." The prince said once the fox had gotten to the plate and slowly grabbed a fruit with its jaws. The prince took a good look at the animal and saw that it was indeed bleeding from its side. "May I touch you?" The fox flinched before looking up at him as the prince grabbed the bandages.

"I don't want to hurt you. I only want to help." He held his hand out to the fox, but it didn't move. "How else can I gain your trust?" The prince expected no answer, and he didn't expect the fox to write in the dirt.

 _Name_ was now in the dirt.

"If I tell you my name, you'll trust me?" The fox nodded. The prince sighed. "Alright, my name is Levi. What's yours?" The fox used its tails to write a new word.

 _Eren._

 **So... what'cha think? It's a slow start I know! And I don't know much about Feudal Japan besides from what I've watched from Inuyasha and read in fanfictions, so this is gonna be rocky. And I wasn't sure how I wanted stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2

Levi watched as the fox, Eren, ate some more fruit, face held in an eternal bored/annoyed expression. He was curious about this fox. How could an animal understand human language? Did all animals actually understand it? And did they all have names such as Eren's?

Levi really hated to admit he was an animal lover, but even if they were filthy, something about them had always caught his attention. So these questions were ones he would like answers to.

"Eren?" The fox looked up, juice stained the fur on it's muzzle. "Are there other foxes like you? With two tails?" Eren just stared at him, but the golden eyes looked slightly worried and at war. The fox put one of his tails in the dirt to write.

 _I'm not sure if I can answer that question._

Levi furrowed his brows more. What did that mean? Levi just clicked his tongue as he picked up the bandages he had put down.

"May I touch you? So that I can bandage your wound?" Eren froze before looking up. The fox's tails twitched nervously, before he nodded. Levi sighed silently. He didn't want the fox to stay in pain, so having permission to treat it made Levi breath easy.

As he treated the wound, he noticed it had a strange healing pattern. It was mostly healed and didn't look like a wound that could have even had blood come from it, but Levi didn't want what wound was there to become infected.

"Is it alright if I give you a bath? You're filthy and the dirt could cause an infection." Eren nodded slowly, so Levi nodded back. "I'm going to ask for a bath to be drawn, hide under the porch, just in case one of the servants come in." Eren nodded and went back under the porch, but Levi slid the plate that still had some fruit under so that no one would come over to get it.

After Levi had the bath drawn, he found a way to sneak the small brown fox into the bathing room with him.

"I might as well bathe as well. Fucking ground is filthy." So as Levi stripped himself of his robes, the fox sniffed around the room, getting used to it's surroundings. "Hey Eren, are you male or female?" Levi wasn't sure why he asked, but he was curious. He didn't want to keep calling the fox an 'it'. Eren turned to him and cocked it's head. There was nothing for it to write in or with.

Eren walked over to Levi and nuzzled his leg. Levi sighed as he kneeled down and pet the fox.

"It doesn't matter right now. What matters is getting this fucking filth off us and getting you better." Eren yipped quietly, like a whispered 'thanks'. So Levi bathed himself and the small fox and once they returned to the prince's room, Levi bandaged Eren's wound.

"There, how does that feel?" Levi had asked after tying the bandage in place. Eren looked at the cloth and sniffed it before his tails slowly began to sway and the small fox yipped happily. "Good." Eren seemed to smile as he took his one tail and wrote in the dirt, making Levi roll his eyes since he had just bathed the fox.

 _To answer your question, I'm male_. was what Eren had written.

"So you're a boy. Alright. Well then Eren, can you tell me what happened to you?" Eren wrapped his tails around himself and shook his head. Levi sighed as he sat on his porch and looked out to his garden. He still needed to finish cleaning up the petals. And he should probably deal with the blood that was still on the ground.

And as Levi got to work cleaning his garden, Eren watched from under the porch, head cocked. It was obvious that the fox didn't understand the point of cleaning nature. Though after long enough, he started to go around and pick petals up with his teeth and put them in the pile Levi was making.

There was a surprised sound that came from the porch and Eren froze as Levi turned to see Mikasa. She looked slightly shocked, maybe even amused, at the sight.

"You're making the poor thing clean." Mikasa said as she stepped down and out into the garden. Levi clicked his tongue.

"No, he started helping of his own accord." Levi said as he continued sweeping the petals. Mikasa nodded as she kneeled and held her hand out, offering it to Eren.

"So it's a boy?" Levi nodded. "I never thought you'd check." Mikasa teased lightly. Levi sneered.

"I didn't. He told me." Mikasa cocked an eyebrow. "Eren understands human language and can write with his tails. Don't ask me how, I don't fucking know." Levi said as Eren started to sniff Mikasa's hand.

"Eren?" Levi nodded.

"That's his name." Mikasa nodded as Eren backed away from her hand and hid behind Levi's legs. "Don't you trust her?" Eren shook his head. "Would you like her name?" Eren shook his head again. Levi bent down, not touching the ground as he looked at the small fox. "Why not?"

Eren didn't respond, but looked at Mikasa, a look of what may be be hostility across his features. Levi wondered if he could smell the demon blood that mixed in Mikasa's veins. It was possible. Animals were more in tune to things than humans were, so it was entirely possible that Eren could smell the demon inside Mikasa, and didn't trust her.

"She won't hurt you, Eren." Eren didn't move, but bared his teeth slightly, growling. Mikasa sighed as she stood.

"Well, we can't force him to like me. I will return with more food for him at dinner." Levi nodded as his sister left and then looked down to Eren.

"Can you smell the demon in her blood?" Eren nodded. "She's human too, you know." He nodded again. "Then why don't you want to trust her? She's my sister and has never shown evil intentions." Eren just looked up at Levi and had this determined glow in his golden eyes. Levi just sighed as he pet the fox's head.

"Fine, whatever. Now let's finish cleaning this shit up. I have training before long and don't want you caught out here." Eren leaned into his touch and yipped, soon going back to grabbing petals to add to the pile.


	3. Chapter 3

When it was time to sleep, Eren was right next to Levi. The prince wanted to complain, but he couldn't do anything. The fox was injured and if the animal stayed outside, it was possible he could get worse. But Eren wasn't just next to Levi, he was under the covers, curled up to the prince.

"Why do you need to be so damn close?" Levi asked the small fox. Eren looked up, golden eyes glistening in the moonlight. Levi knew Eren couldn't respond with words, but sometimes he wished he could. It would make things so much easier if the fox could do more that write.

Though Levi found that sleeping next to the fox wasn't all too bad. Eren was warm, very warm. And his fur was soft. Levi was unable to tell how soft before because it was dirty or wet, but now that it was dry, Eren's fur was impossibly soft. Levi felt as though his hand could go through the fox.

"Maybe this won't be too bad." Levi said out loud, sighing out. "If you get my bed dirty you'll be sleeping outside. Take that to mind Eren." And the two fell asleep.

In the morning, Levi was woken for breakfast. For a moment, Levi was worried that the servant would notice Eren, but Eren was under the covers and hidden from sight. Levi snuck Eren some of his fruit, making the fox very happy. Levi stood and got dressed, then turned to the fox.

"Listen Eren, I'm going to go train. You can NOT leave this room under any circumstances. Don't let anyone see or hear you. No one enters my quarters without permission, but that doesn't mean they won't check things out if they feel something is wrong. Do I make myself clear?" Eren nodded as he held his head high and chest puffed, as if he was standing at attention. "Shitty fox." Eren's ears flattened as he glared as Levi. The prince left and headed to train with the soldiers.

"Prince Levi!" One of the soldiers called. Levi turned to them. It was a man by the name of Mike. He was originally from the north, but came to Levi's land as a traveler and decided to settle here, getting a job as a soldier. "Commander Erwin asked me to lead you in your training since he is still off hunting the demon from two nights prior." Levi nodded as they each grabbed a bokken* and began.

After three hours of training, Levi returned to his room to eat and then bathe. Eren was more than happy to see him, which was strange considering the two barely knew each other for a day.

"What has you so damn happy for?" Eren just sat on the floor with this twinkle in his eyes. Levi thought nothing of it as he went about his usual routine of cleaning, only to find that most of the room was cleaned already, as well as a message in the dirt.

 _I cleaned for you! I'm assuming you don't like messes, and since you patched my wound, I thought I'd repay you!_

Levi turned to the small fox. This fox was amazing. He cleaned his room. Eren could clean!

"Would you be willing to clean my room whenever I'm not in here?" Eren nodded quickly, tails moving together. Levi watched them move for a moment and noticed that when they stopped moving excitedly, they had more of an elegant flow.

"Tell me Eren, are you one of the nobles pets?" Eren's muzzle automatically crinkled into a snarl as he growled lowly, eyes setting into an angry glare as his tails stopped moving and froze into an upward position. "I'm going to take that as a no." Eren jumped down into the dirt to write a new message.

 _I'm not a damn pet. I'm not domesticated and refuse to be as such._

"What if I wanted you as a pet?" Eren stared at the prince for a minute before moving his tails to write again.

 _I'm not sure. I refuse to be a pet, but you have been very kind to me where other humans have done nothing but abuse me. I wouldn't mind staying with you, but maybe more as a guardian._

Levi snorted. What the hell was a small fox going to protect him from? He heard Eren whine. Turning to the fox, he saw him look serious. Levi sighed. If it made the fox happy, then whatever.

"If calling yourself my guardian makes you happy, sure. You can be my guardian, but as such, I expect my room to remain clean, as well as my garden. And for the love of Inari, don't invite other foxes here." Eren's ears perked at the name of the god of foxes, which was one reason Levi had used said god's name, since he was speaking to a fox. Eren didn't move, not even his tails, for three minutes before he wrote in the dirt.

 _Please do not speak of Inari-Kami like that. I understand your intent, however it is offensive to me and Inari-Kami. And I wouldn't invite others here. It is too dangerous for them._

Levi didn't say anything. Did he mean to offend the fox? No. Did he care that he offended a god? Briefly because Inari was a very important god to his people. Even if Levi mainly believed that since this god was the reason there was tea, and brought prosperity to his family. However, Levi also wasn't one to pray to the gods as often as he should.

But Levi was happy that he wouldn't be entering his room to see Eren mounting another fox or having his sanctuary destroyed by others.

Eren erased his messages and hid once there was a knock on the prince's door, alerting him that his lunch was being served. Once the servant was gone, Eren came out and was given some of the meat that was to be the prince's meal.

"Can't live on just fruit. And don't expect to be able to pawn food off me for dinner, fox. I usually eat it with my family." Eren nodded as a sad look met his eyes. Levi figured it must have been because Eren was thinking of his own family. "Hey, after lunch I'm rebandaging your wound and headed to a meeting with my father. Stay here." The fox nodded once more and after getting rebandaged, Levi left.

The meeting was with one of the scouts sent back from the hunt for the demon that had gotten away two nights prior.

"What have you found?" The emperor asked.

"We have found little. We have been searching the forest relentlessly trying to find the demon, or the possible type of demon we may be against." The emperor hummed as he turned to Levi.

"What do you propose we do my son?" Levi looked to the soldier.

"If this demon is as powerful as we think, capturing it instead of killing it may be in our favor. However, we should get in contact with the temples and have the monks and priests work to make a cage for such a creature. They can make sutras that can seal a demon's power correct? If we could do this, it is possible for us to make a deal with the beast. Possibly give it free range for it and it's family in our lands, a sanctuary of sorts, as long as it helps us." The soldier looked completely confused.

"N-Not to mean any disrespect to the prince, but demon are foul creatures that are untrustworthy. Killing it is in our best interest." Levi's gaze became cold.

"I do not believe that the demons are as mindless as we believe. The one we are currently hunting previously escaped capture, meaning they hold some semblance of intelligence. If that is true, then it may see benefits in helping us. If the demon is hurt as you say, it may also be more vulnerable and agree to terms of peace between our house and them." The soldier nodded swiftly, fearing the wrath of the prince.

"My son speaks with great wisdom. Inform the commander of our decision. We want to capture the beast, not kill it. However," The emperor stood slowly. "If the creature is injured beyond repair, kill it. I don't need a faulty demon to bring down my enemies." And the emperor left. Levi looked to his sister, who had been sitting on the other side of their father. She held a calm face, but he could see the pain in her eyes. These meetings bugged her. She could never tell their father she was a half demon. If their father decided to kill off demons left and right again, she would be the first to go.

"Mikasa, come. I need to speak with you in my room before dinner." Mikasa nodded and they headed to Levi's room.

 *** A wooden practice sword in place of katanas when training/practicing**


	4. Chapter 4

When Levi opened the door, he noticed that the room was cleaner than before lunch, and the garden looked immaculate. Mikasa didn't notice the difference. Her brother's room was always clean. She did react when she heard the small yip and growl coming from the steps.

"What was that?" She asked, stepping closer to Levi, causing another growl. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Eren." He said. He turned to the brown fox and kneeled. "She's my sister, you don't need to protect me from her." Eren didn't let up. Mikasa looked slightly sad that the small animal didn't seem to like her. And confused.

"Protect you?" Levi nodded as he stood.

"He wishes to stay with me. Not as a pet, but a guardian." Mikasa nodded slowly.

"Okay. But what could a mere fox protect you fro-" She froze as she thought saw the tips of Eren's two tails spark, like flint and steal trying to light a fire.

"Mikasa?" Levi asked. His sister stared at the fox for a second longer before shaking her head. "What is it?"

"My eyes playing tricks on me. Anyways, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Levi sat down and motioned for Eren to come sit by him. The fox obeyed immediately, and though he relaxed some, he stayed on high alert. Mikasa wondered why the fox took such a liking to her brother in such a short time.

"I wanted to talk to you about the meeting we just had. If we were to find the demon that evaded the hunters, how would their presence affect you?" Mikasa sighed.

"I'm not quite sure. I rarely come in contact with other demons."

"Would they out you? I don't want to risk your life because a demon outed you." Mikasa nodded.

"I know. I'm not sure how they'd respond to me though. And I don't know how I'd respond to them. I'm hoping that nothing drastic will happen." They both noticed Eren growl, low and warning.

"What is it Eren?" Levi asked, petting the young fox on the head. Eren went to the dirt and wrote his message.

 _The raven tengu*. She smells strange. I don't know the scent, so I don't trust it._

Levi sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"She's only half, remember." Levi said, causing the fox to cock his head.

 _Half?_ was then added to the dirt.

Levi nodded.

"Her mother was a demon and her father is a human." Levi explained, again. Eren looked to Mikasa and approached her slowly. Sniffing her hand and immediately backing away. Mikasa sighed.

"Animals aren't very fond of humans, nor demons." Levi agreed with his sister.

"Eren, I am leaving again. It is time for dinner. Stay here, don't leave, be heard, or seen. I will not save you if one of the servants decide you need to be killed." And the prince and princess headed to have dinner with their father.

"Mikasa, my daughter. What do you think of the demon that evaded capture?" Mikasa gently placed her teacup down.

"I'm think that this must be a very cunning demon to have escaped our best. If the illusions are as impressive as Commander Erwin says, then having it as an ally is probably in our best interest. Though I am concerned." Levi turned to her, curious on what her concern could be.

"What are you concerned about child?" The emperor asked. Mikasa looked slightly hesitant.

"Commander Erwin said that they managed to injure the creature, correct?" The emperor nodded, and Levi's eyes widened. He understood where she was going. "Wouldn't that make the demon more hostile? Cornering it and hurting it isn't going to be in our interest. I agree we need to befriend it, but depending on the injury, it's possible it could be hostile towards our soldiers." The emperor sighed.

"You are correct. I have already told the soldier what orders to take if this is so." Levi turned to his father.

"And what actions are these?"

"Kill it. We can't risk the lives of our soldiers on that beast. If they find it hostile, or too injured, they are to kill it." Levi resisted the urge to click his tongue. "Anyways, let us change the topic. Levi, my son. You are approaching age." Levi didn't resist this time.

"I am not in the mood to be told to win a wife." The emperor narrowed his eyes.

"Levi, it is important. If we are to continue ruling, we need offspring. And you are the only one capable. You will be of age in six months. By that time, you need to have found a wife, or a potential wife. If not, I will be arranging one." Levi scowled as he stood.

"I won't be marrying anytime soon!" Levi's father stood next, looking furious.

"You will be married in no more than seven months! You need to have an heir! You're infatuation with men be damned!" Levi's eyes snapped into a dark, deadly glare. One that made his father flinch.

"I'm returning to my room." And Levi left. When he slammed his door shut, he noticed Eren jump, looking worried at the prince. He approached Levi cautiously as the prince sat down and fumed. A soft whine from the fox brought Levi from his agitation towards his father's remark.

"What is it Eren?" Levi asked as calmly as he could, which wasn't calm enough if Eren flinching and whimpering afterwards was anything. The small fox went to the dirt and wrote his little message.

 _What's wrong?_

Levi sighed as he leaned back onto his hands. He wasn't one to vent his frustrations. But Eren was just a young animal, worried about the one who had saved his life. It was really strange how attached Eren was to Levi only after a day of knowing the prince, and Levi decided that maybe talking to the fox wouldn't hurt.

"My fucking father wants me to marry. To bare our family an heir. But I have no interest in women." Eren's golden eyes flashed with something akin to understanding. "And then there's the matters of the demon that escaped a few nights prior." Eren's ears stood on end as his fur bristled, though his body said 'defend', his eyes screamed 'scared'.

 _What about the demon?_

Levi sighed as he motioned Eren to come close, after making sure the fox cleaned himself before crawling into the prince's lap.

"As you know, my sister is a half demon. I hold my sister dear, and don't want to risk her life. I want to end this constant war between demons and humans. I understand there are demons who will always wish harm on humans, but humans feel the same towards each other. If Mikasa can live peacefully with us, and her mother could, then I believe that others can as well. But we need to take small steps. With my father in power, I need to get him to slowly warm up to the idea, so I proposed we capture the demon. Use it to our advantage." Eren didn't seem to like this conversation. He was wiggling, and breathing quickly.

"I don't wish the demon harm, but according to the commander of the hunters, it's already injured. It can react hostile to the soldiers, in which they have orders to kill it. Or, if it's too injured to be deemed useful to my father, it will be killed. I'm hoping that the demon isn't found until it is well enough to be useful. I want to protect the demon. Afterwards, hopefully we can continue to protect demons until my sister can reveal her true self to our father." Eren seemed to calm slightly. Levi ran his hands through Eren's soft fur. It was relaxing. Levi looked out to his garden. The sun was beginning to set.

"Come on Eren. It's time to bathe." Levi stood and after the previous night's procedures, went and bathed with his little fox guardian.

 ***A demon from Japan which sometimes is depicted with human and avian characteristics.**

 **Hey! So, I kind of have an idea on what's happening... but not completely. Next chapter will be more from our little fox's POV! I'm looking forward to it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Eren quietly went about cleaning Levi's room while the prince was out training. It had been a week since the young fox had been taken in by the prince, and Eren felt a strong bond towards the human male. But he was no closer to warming up to his sister, Mikasa. She was a half demon, and Eren may have been stepping into her territory, but he was not comfortable with her around what he has claimed as his.

Eren went about cleaning. He had noticed very quickly that the prince liked things clean, hence the reason he cleaned the first real day he spent within the prince's room alone. After a while, Eren took a break and went over to the pond.

At the bottom of the pond, hidden and blending in with the pearls and light colored rocks, was a small white ball with gold lettering. It was his kitsune ball. Because Eren wasn't just any old brown fox, but a kitsune. About 200 years old, so he was still pretty young. Only really a teenager if his human form was anything to go by.

He had been wandering the forest, looking for food and mourning. His mother had been killed by demon hunters, and his father was busy, being an eight tailed doctor and all. Eren hadn't meant to wander into human territory, but he had, and he had almost paid with his life.

He wasn't very skilled with illusion magic yet, but he was able to confuse the hunters for a short amount of time, however, he was shot with an arrow. It made a nasty gash in his side, and Eren went into his fox form to finish his escape, but he was weak. So weak. He barely got over the wall and into a garden, where he hid his ball in the pond and hid under the porch.

Eren was hoping that whoever lived here never found him or the ball, but he was found, and was actually taken care of. That was why Eren decided to be Levi's guardian. Because he had show kindness to the fox first. And Eren really grew to like him too.

He understood Levi's feelings towards men, Eren shared them. But hadn't been able to find a kitsune with similar interests that was to his liking. He may be able to turn female, but he didn't like having female parts. He didn't like having a heavy chest and walking without his male part was strange. Other's didn't care and switched at whim, but Eren prefered staying male.

Eren laid down so his paws were at the edge of the pond and he rested his muzzle on them. He wouldn't be able to change back into a human until the night the moon is invisible in the sky. It wasn't that he could only change on certain nights, or that his powers became stronger than. It's just, the night of the new moon is when he believes he should be completely healed, or has gained Levi's trust enough to show him that Eren is really a demon.

Levi seemed to really like demons, and he really respects Eren. And Eren really respects him. He wouldn't mind being bound to the prince. He'd use his powers to keep Levi prosperous and happy.

Eren sensed a presence approaching Levi's room and hid under the porch. The door opened and Eren was met with the scent of Levi. He waited until the door closed and when no other scent hit his nose, the brown fox came out and yipped happily as he saw Levi sit down. The prince turned to him and held out his hand for Eren to rub against.

"Hey Bratty Fox." Levi said. Eren had gotten used to the small nickname that Levi had given him. He said it was because he acted like such a brat, and though Eren was annoyed, he felt that it was endearing. "Father's about to call off the search for that demon." Eren tensed slightly. He always did when Levi spoke about the demon that got away, also known as himself.

"It's about damn time too. If the demon didn't flee, it probably died from the injury inflicted upon it." Levi gently stroked Eren's ears. Eren remained silent. If Levi knew he had taken in the demon they had been looking for, would he be angry? Would he turn Eren into his father and try to force him to fight for them? Eren knew Levi wouldn't if he didn't have too, but would the raven tengu? Would she turn him in if she knew?

Eren knew they wouldn't be able to control him without having his kitsune ball, which was one of the reasons he hid it. But he would be willing to fight for Levi. He had designated himself as Levi's guardian, and as an Inari kitsune, demons won't come here willingly. Eren's made sure to allow his aura to soak into the ground of Levi's garden, as well as his scent. Only demons dumb enough to confront the young fox would dare come here. But Eren was also still weak, so stronger demons could come to take him out.

That's when it happened. A large demonic aura entered the surrounding forest. Eren jumped from Levi's lap and got into a fighting stance, facing the direction the demon was in. Eren's face was scrunched as he bared his teeth, growling.

"Eren, what is it?" Levi asked. Eren took the time to write a quick message in the dirt.

 _Demon._

 **Did you like the little Eren POV chapter? I hope so! Next chapter will be some altercation with the demon. I'm not sure if it'll be between Eren and the demon, or Levi and the demon with Eren helping from afar. All I do know, is that there is a demon... and it shall be evil... for at least one chapter... maybe less. Depending on how long I want to stretch this shit out...**


	6. Chapter 6

Levi stared at the word in the dirt. _Demon._ There was a demon coming.

"Is it the one from before?" The prince asked. Eren shook his head, growling as his golden eyes set into a nasty glare. The brown fox looked pissed and started to make his way in the direction of the threat. "Eren, wait! You're injured." Eren said nothing as he went over the wall and into the forest.

Eren moved quickly. It was his job as Levi's guardian to protect him. Eren wasn't as weak as he had been, so fighting off the demon shouldn't be difficult, but that also depends on the demon's own power. Soon enough, Eren came face to face with an oni*.

 _"What's this, a small fox?"_ The oni growled out in the demonic tongue. Eren growled as his golden eyes began to glow and fire began to burn at the tips of his tails. _"A young kitsune."_ Eren barked at the demon, fire coming out in huffs from his mouth.

 _"This is my territory Oni. And if you know what is best, you will leave."_ The monster roared in a laughing-like manner.

 _"I'm not afraid of a kitsune as yourself. And you are wounded. It won't be hard to dispose of you."_ Eren growled as he began to summon his fox fire.

 _"Inari-Kami will help me bring you down."_ Eren snapped, his fox fire hitting it's peak as he released a loud, demonic roar. Even if he was only a two tailed kitsune, Eren was very skilled in his fox fire magic. The oni was immediately overtaken in flames, but that didn't deter him. The oni lifted his club and swung at Eren, just missing the fox.

Eren began gekkering as he continued to attack the oni with fire and bites. Eren didn't have any other means of attack. His illusions were weak, and he could only become translucent at best. He would either have to take down the oni, or bid time until Levi's soldiers came to see what was happening. They were looking for a demon to control, and oni's were powerful, Eren would not deny that. They just weren't the most reasonable.

"Over here!" Eren heard yelled. He didn't pick up Levi's scent, and so when the oni swung his club again, Eren dodged and ran, extinguishing the flames on his tails and in his mouth, and went translucent. The oni paused, and that's when the soldiers found him. Eren didn't wait to find out what the humans did with the oni. He went straight to Levi's garden.

When he entered the grounds, he noticed Levi wasn't there, so he went under the porch to rest. He had used a lot of his magic, and over exerted himself. His wound had become irritated, and he knew that he was absolutely filthy. Eren heard a loud roar, coming from the oni.

He also sensed that the oni was coming closer to the castle. Eren's ears perked as he growled. But he could also sense how it was surrounded by humans, and that put Eren at ease, if only slightly. They had captured the demon. But what did this mean for him? And the raven tengu?

Not long after, the oni's presence was completely erased. Eren could smell the demon's blood wafting through the air. The oni was apparently killed. That put Eren at ease. Demons weren't very caring of other species, and considering the oni had meant harm to the ones living in this house, he threatened Eren's property, considering he is Levi's guardian.

About two hours later, Levi came back to his room. Eren came out to see him, and was also met with Mikasa. Eren growled as he took a defensive stance. He knew she meant no harm, but he couldn't help it. He glared at her for a few more minutes before he calmed, something clicking in his head.

She WAS no threat. Not only that, but she IS Levi's sister. And if Eren was Levi's guardian, he was also Mikasa's. Eren stopped growling and hurried over to Mikasa, sniffing her and looking for any signs of her being harmed.

"Well I'll be damned. Bratty fox can like you." Levi said, sitting down. Mikasa smiled lightly as Eren allowed her to pet him, before he went over to the dirt.

 _If I'm your guardian, I am also hers. I can't hate those under my watch. Eren wrote._

"I see." Levi said, leaning against the wall. "Come here Eren." The small brown fox obeyed and walked over to the two royals. "I want to thank you for sensing the demon. He could have caused serious damage to our kingdom." Levi pet behind Eren's ears. Mikasa looked to Eren.

"He noticed the demon?" Levi nodded.

"Yes. He got very defensive, and then ran off." Eren nodded, then flinched when Levi's hand snapped away from him. "And he's fucking filthy. Mikasa, can you ask the servants to draw me a ba-" Eren yipped before jumping into the dirt to write another message.

 _I would like to get to know the raven tengu a little better. Can you ask yourself Levi? I need to get to know the other person I am guarding._

Levi sighed, but agreed and left to ask for the bath to be drawn for Eren and himself. As soon as the door shut, Mikasa turned to Eren.

"What is it Eren?"

 _"Raven Tengu."_ Eren said, using the demonic tongue. Even if Mikasa wasn't raised to know how to speak it, the demon blood should respond to it, and she should be able to respond. Mikasa's eyes widened _. "Do not respond in the demonic tongue. Humans can not understand or hear me since I am not in human form, but if you speak, they will hear you, even if they don't understand what you say."_

"H-How can you..." Mikasa trailed off as Eren sat in the dirt, allowing fire to tip his tails. "So my eyes weren't playing tricks on me." Her eyes hardened slightly. "You're a kitsune." Eren nodded.

 _"One of Inari-Kami's, so you don't have to worry about me causing destruction to your land. I only want you to understand something. This may be your territory, but I plan on helping your family as much as I can."_

"Why would you chose my family to protect?"

 _"You and Levi treated me with kindness when you first encountered me. And Levi treats me with respect. As a kitsune, I hold these very dear, considering I am still weak. But I must ask you something."_

"What is it?" Eren exhaled deeply as the fire died down on his tails until they weren't even smoking.

 _"The night the moon isn't in the sky, I will be able to change back into my human form. I am weak now, and that will be the time I will be able to change back. I need you to be careful on this night. I don't know if my human presence at full power will affect you. As your guardian, I want no harm to come to you."_ Mikasa nodded.

"I understand. But I must ask, are you the demon that escaped capture last week?" Eren nodded. "Why were you here?" Eren's ears dropped.

 _"My mother was killed and I was mourning."_ Mikasa nodded again _. "Raven Tengu-"_

"Call me Mikasa, please." Eren nodded.

 _"How much time until your brother must marry?"_ Mikasa cocked an eyebrow, but before she could answer, the door opened to reveal Levi.

"Come on bratty fox. It's time for us to bathe because you fucking stink." Eren nodded, but before he left, he turned to Mikasa.

 _"Please say nothing to Levi about me being a Kitsune. I don't wish to break his trust or cause him stress."_ And the two males left, leaving Mikasa to wonder what was going on.

 ***Ogre or troll like Japanese demon**

 **Eren was really OOC in this chapter when talking to Mikasa and I feel kinda bad for that... but I'm sure you all noticed I'm juggling whether or not I should stick with 'formal' speech, or saying 'fuck it' and going modern. I think I like kind of mixing the two... and with that, I wasn't sure how to have Eren speak to Mikasa. Also, I kind of wanted Mikasa to start mothering Eren a little bit, and this is me beginning to do that. Because since he's still weak, and he's a demon like her, they can begin to connect and stuff. Also, I have decided that this is going to take an MPreg route. I'm sorry if that turns anyone off (and I know I have this in the summary, but still) Anyways... I think I'm going to have some more Eren/Levi and Eren/Mikasa (not in a shipping, romantic sense for Eren and Mikasa) interactions before the 'big reveal' to Levi!**


	7. Chapter 7

Mikasa sat in her room thinking about what Eren had said. He was a kitsune, and was wondering when Levi would marry. She didn't know much about kitsune, and this bugged her. She went to the archives the next morning to do research, going in on the premise of finding out what demon may be the best for them to ally with.

She read through the scrolls on kitsune, and was amazed at what she found. They could live for centuries, had different kinds, powers, classifications. From what she read, she could distinguish that Eren was a Fire Inari Kitsune that was at least over 100 years old, and has attached himself to Levi.

And she also understood why Eren had asked when Levi needed to marry. Eren can shapeshift into a female, and therefore would be able to solve the heir problem. He must care for Levi deeply if he's willing to go that far to keep him prosperous and happy.

Mikasa held great respect for Eren with that, and vowed to herself that even if he has claimed himself her guardian, she would do all she could to keep HIM safe. She didn't do much during the day, and she was sure that Eren got lonely when Levi left his chambers.

Though, she needed to find out if it was possible that Eren was doing this for Levi's life force. Unfortunately, one of the scrolls passages mentioned the ability to take one's life force through sexual contact. And kitsune are highly intelligent. She doesn't want to be willingly giving her brother's life to a demon. Though she believes that's more of a yako kitsune trait, she can never be too careful.

So after lunch, she went into Levi's quarters while he was off training. Eren had hidden, but slowly came out from under the porch to see her.

 _"Mikasa? What are you doing here?"_ Mikasa took a deep breath before sitting down next to the fox.

"I have a few questions I wish to ask you." Eren nodded as he sat next to her. After another deep breath, she began. "I was in the archives, researching kitsune, and I was curious on something. Is it true that kitsune can take a human's life force through sexual contact?" Eren's ears had shot straight up, a look of shock on his face before his face shifted into what she could only assume what the fox equivalent of a sneer.

 _"That's bullshit! Not even yako are capable of that!"_ Eren growled out. Mikasa sighed.

"Good. Then I have nothing to fear." She smiled softly. It took Eren a moment before what she said really registered, causing him to cock his head.

 _"Wait, why would you not have to worry about that?"_ Mikasa turned to him and smirked lightly.

"You plan on becoming my brother's bride and bearer of his children, am I correct?" Eren let out a small yip as he jumped a little, quickly looking away, and Mikasa was sure that if it was possible, he'd be blushing, if he wasn't already.

 _"How did you come to that conclusion?"_ Eren asked.

"Well, you asked when my brother needs to marry, which makes me believe he told you what is expected of him. Kitsune can shape shift, and are able to change their sex, correct?" Eren nodded. "You have attached yourself to my brother, and as his guardian, you wish for his happiness. You must know of his attraction to men, and you can give him not only an heir, but a male lover as well." Eren nodded slowly. "But I must ask, why my brother?"

 _"I respect him and he showed me kindne-"_

"No, that's not what I mean. My brother want's a lover, not only someone to lie with, but someone to love him as he loves them and to grow old with them. Would you be able to do that?" Eren shifted on his paws, looking down at them.

 _"It is possible. I too am more attracted to males, and their are no other surrounding kitsune that share that interest with me. And since my race can change at will, no one stays as one sex or the other for long. I'd prefer to stay male, but..."_

"You can't bare children as a male." Eren nodded. "So, are you attracted to my brother?" Eren shifted again.

 _"I'll admit that he is quite handsome. As well as kind and very wise for someone of such a young age. These are only things I have noticed in the past week of knowing him, but I wouldn't mind him being my mate."_ Mikasa nodded.

"So you could love my brother." Eren nodded.

 _"But the question comes to, will he love me as well. I don't want Levi to hate me! I'm keeping what I really am from him. I'm the reason there was a huge fuss around here. What if he finds out what I am... and hates me for it?"_ Mikasa smiled lightly.

"Are kitsune really able to project themselves into people's dreams?" Eren looked at her cautiously, nodding. "Then why not make him fall in love with the dream version of your human form? Certainly you can do that while still in your fox form?" Eren's golden eyes widened as he smiled wide, standing and wagging his tails excitedly.

 _"That's a great idea! Thank you!"_ Eren crawled into Mikasa's lap and started to rub against her, allowing her to pet his fur.

"You're so soft."

 _"Thank you."_ Mikasa kept smiling until something seemed to click in her mind.

"Eren... what will happen when Levi turns old and dies, you certainly can't, can you?" Eren turned to her.

 _"Well... if he wishes to really become my mate and not just me his husband, his lifespan will be expanded to match mine."_ Mikasa frowned.

"So he will outlive me?" Eren shook his head.

 _"As a half-demon, you're life is already elongated, however, as Levi's sister, once Levi and I mate, you will live to match his lifespan, and so will whomever you mate and your children. Levi's and my offspring will also have longer life spans."_

"I see." Mikasa smiled a little. "Eren, how old are you?" Eren's tails had started to move in an elegant fashion.

 _"200. I will gain a third tail as I learn more and master my abilities."_ Mikasa nodded again and when they sensed someone approaching, Eren hid under the porch as Mikasa turned toward the door. It opened to reveal Levi.

"Mikasa? What the hell are you doing in my chambers?" At the sound of his voice and the door shutting, Eren came out from under the porch, scurrying over to rub against Levi's legs.

"Spending time with Eren. He's locked up in here all the time. I thought I'd keep him company. He said he wanted to get to know me, so why not allow him that privilege?" Levi sighed.

"Fine, but don't keep him from cleaning my damn chambers." Mikasa rolled her eyes, but stood.

"Right Brother. I'm going to go prepare for dinner, see you soon." She petted Eren briefly before leaving the room.

 **RANDOM MIKASA POV! I thought I'd get a few facts out and a few of Mikasa's possible insecurities about Eren! And now they be friends heading towards the same general goal!**


	8. Chapter 8

Levi went to bed that night, irritated as his father had again brought up the fact that he needs to find a wife. And he, again, ranted this fact to Eren. The small fox nodded in what seemed to be a nervous case of understanding.

Levi dreamed that night, which isn't rare, but usually he dreams of war. Tonight was a different and rare dream, though one he has had before.

He was walking down a path, sun high in the sky, blue skies and gentle breezes. Tree branches swaying, it was beautiful. As he walked, he noticed someone on the side of the path, looking out into the trees. It was a familiar face in his dreams. Brown, shaggy hair, bright golden eyes, skin that's tan color could only be described as hours spent in the sun. Though they didn't seem to be someone who worked in the fields. They had on a white robe with red flame designs on the cuffs of his sleeves.

The person seemed to hear Levi approach and turned to him, showing those golden eyes more clearly, a soft smile on his face. Levi stood next to the person, waiting for the usual conversation to begin.

"Greetings Prince." And a voice as smooth as honey. Levi sighed. He was about to respond when something flashed in the corner of his eye. He turned to see a familiar brown, two-tailed fox coming towards him.

"Eren?"

"Hm?" Levi turned to the person next to him. He had never known this person's name before, so he wasn't sure if they were responding to the name because it's theirs, or just because he spoke. He turned to see the small fox again, Eren, looking up at the person slightly shocked. When the person saw him, they were equally shocked.

"What the..." The person kneeled down to the fox. "How is this possible?" Levi cocked his head.

"What are you talking about?" Levi asked. Eren put one of his tails into the dirt, not seeming to really pay attention, and wrote out a message.

 _That's me!_ Levi scoffed after reading it, about to dismiss it when the person he's had this dream with a handful of times before even meeting the small fox, gasped.

"So you are me. But why are there two of me?"

"Wait, what?" Levi asked, looking between the two. The human turned to him with a small smile.

"Don't you remember Levi? My name is Eren." Levi just looked between the two quickly before human Eren looked to fox Eren, who was making a lot of noise, and the human just nodded. "Got it. Okay, well, we don't have too much to worry about." Eren rolled up one of his sleeves to reveal a golden bangle with a raven engraved into it. Levi just stared at it, before feeling something on his own wrist. He looked down to see a matching bangle with the same raven design. The raven being the emblem of his family.

"Wait, we're married?" Levi asked. The human Eren looked at him and smiled.

"Of course." He said, and then Levi woke up. And when he did, he looked right at Eren, his guardian fox, who was fast asleep next to him. When Levi looked out to his garden, he noticed that the sun was beginning to rise.

"What the fuck was that?" He asked himself. He may not have had that dream frequently, but it's occurred a few times since he was little, the person aging with him. So to find out that they're married in his dream world, and that someone had the same name as his guardian fox... Levi didn't even want to continue thinking about it. So once he knew everyone was awake and moving, he went and talked to his sister about it.

"You mean the person in your dream, whose name and gender you never knew, revealed themselves to you as Eren, and your fox Eren claimed that this human was him?" Mikasa clarified. Levi rolled his eyes.

"I believe I just said that. It was fucking weird. How can that bratty fox be a human?" Mikasa shrugged, about to speak when the alarm went off. A demon had been spotted. Levi sighed. "I have to go, I'll see you when I return." Mikasa nodded as Levi left.

He went into the forest with some of the hunters and found something that completely shocked him. Eren was standing there, gekkering at the hunters that had sounded the alarm, seeming to be defending a young, blond boy. But the boy wasn't normal. He had fox ears and three blond tails. As well as a white robe with blue wave designs around the cuffs of his sleeves. He also seemed to be injured.

"What should we do?" One of the hunters whispered. "That could very well be the demon that evaded us weeks ago. Kitsune are very clever, and it's obvious this one is intelligent with the number of tails he has."

"And what of that strange brown fox? What should we do with it." Levi looked to Eren, who saw him and stopped gekkering. His golden eyes were wide, and he looked like he was pleading. The blond kitsune looked up to Levi. He automatically moved to seiza, but then dropped into a bow.

"My Lord!" He said loudly, wincing though and reaching a hand to his wounded arm. "I-I ask for mercy. Allow me to return home and I shall bother your lands no more."

"He's weak. The emperor said that if the demon was weak, to kill it." The kitsune's eyes widened and Eren snarled, growling and resumed gekkering towards the commander. Before they could raise their bows, Levi raised a hand.

"Wait." He put his bow away and walked forward. A hand landed on his shoulder.

"Your highness." It was Erwin. "You don't know how dangerous this demon is." Levi moved the larger man's hand from his shoulder.

"Let me deal with this." Levi continued forward, kneeling in front of Eren and petting him. "Is it safe to assume he's not going to kill me in my sleep you little shit." Eren seemed to huff, yipping slightly. Levi looked to the Kitsune. "What's your name demon?" The kitsune stiffened, lowering his head to show submission.

"Armin, My Lord."

"And why have you come to my lands?"

"I came looking for a friend." He said. "There was a leash of fox that I watched over, and once the vixen died, her youngest kit went missing. I came looking for him, My Lord." Levi nodded, turning to Eren.

"So you're a bigger pain in the ass then I thought." Levi said. Eren just sat on his haunches, eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Alright. Well, I can't just let you go." Levi said. The Kitsune, Armin, looked up at him with wide, scared eyes. And Eren jumped to his paws, looking shocked and at a loss of what to do.

"M-My Lord! I-I only came to make sure the kit was alright! I meant you no harm and I still don't!" Levi sighed as he stood.

"There is nothing I can do. Come, we're heading to the castle." Armin just narrowed his eyes slightly.

"If you plan to kill me, you don't need to bring me to your castle. You can kill me here." Levi quirked an eyebrow. This demon, who looked no more than 15, definitely had some guts.

"I don't plan on killing you." He kneeled down and quieted his voice, so that the soldiers wouldn't hear. "I'm trying to end the war between humans and demon you shit. But since I'm not the emperor of these lands, the only way to ensure the survival of any demon, is for a war alliance. If you promise to help us in times of war, you and your family get to live. If not..." Levi frowned. "Unfortunately I can't promise your life then." Armin was about to say something when Eren started to yip. Armin looked to him, before sighing and nodding.

"Alright, but I can walk on my own, so you don't need to tie me up and cage me like an animal. I'm a zenko, one of Inari-Kami's foxes, I'm not going to destroy your home or cause mischief." Levi nodded and stood.

"Come on then. The sooner we get back to the castle, the better. And you!" Levi turned to Eren. "I told you not to leave my chambers and not be seen. How the hell am I supposed to explain you to my father?" Eren seemed to smile up at him. Levi just shook his head. "Come here you shit." Levi picked Eren up, petting him gently. "Let's go. Call a meeting with my father. We have a strong kitsune that needs some medical treatment." And they headed to the castle, Armin watching the brown fox interact with the cold looking prince.

 **... That was an easy way for the dreams to happen am I right? And to clear some things up, Levi hasn't done research on all the demons traits and abilities, just how to kill them, since that was the main goal that his father had. And Armin is an Ocean Kitsune instead of a River one. River Kitsune's robes (because in my story, they all have white robes like that with their type designed on the sleeve) have more of a teal whirlpool design (like Eren's eyes would be if his eyes were green/blue in this fic). And I have problems NOT having at LEAST the Shiganshina Trio in my AoT/SnK fanfictions! It's, like, a sin to me if you have Eren and not the other two. Like how I think Levi needs to have at LEAST Erwin/Hanji or Farlan/Isabel as friends. Doesn't work with me.**


	9. Chapter 9

As they entered the throne room, Eren turned to Armin.

 _"Don't say ANYTHING about me being a demon, or about the raven tengu sitting by that man. I have attached to this house, and in order to protect Levi, I must protect his half sister as well. Do not out here."_ Eren said over Levi's shoulder. Armin nodded as he kneeled in the center of the floor, two tails wrapping around his legs while the last one the farthest to the left, draped over his shoulder, covering his wound.

"What's this?" The emperor asked, seeing Levi standing next to the kitsune with a brown fox pretty much draped over his shoulders.

"A kitsune. They gain tails as they gain knowledge and power. So he's obviously strong. Potentially the one from a few weeks ago. The hunters said that the trees seemed to come to life. Kitsune are capable of illusions such as this. Kitsune are also very powerful, as we know."

"I see. So demon, what would you think of a... truce of sorts. Lend us your power to defend my lands, and you may keep your life." Armin sighed deeply.

"I see no problems with this arrangement, My Lord." The emperor smiled lightly.

"Good. You will stay here in my palace. Guards, arrange a cell for this de-"

"No." Armin said, flatly. "I refuse to be caged like an animal." The emperor narrowed his eyes.

"Well it just so happens that you are, so I suggest you get used to the idea." Eren automatically began gekkering, and Levi glared at him. "What is with that animal on your shoulders, son." Levi groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"A fox that I had found in my garden not too long ago. He's taken a liking to me and is highly intelligent. He alerted me of the oni before we even noticed it." The emperor just started at Eren.

"And what is he doing." He asked.

"Being pissy." Levi said flatly. Armin chuckled.

"Not exactly. He's saying that I will cause no harm, so I shouldn't be caged. That..." Armin paled and blushed. "Eren!" He nearly shrieked. Eren turned his head with a smile. "No. I am not repeating that! That's inappropriate!" Eren seemed to shrug.

"What did he say?" Levi asked. Armin shook his head.

"Something very rude about what the emperor should do with his opinions." Levi looked at Eren from the corner of his eyes.

"You've been listening to me rant too much."

"Well whatever that fox says or doesn't say, you WILL be staying in the dungeon-"

"You know." Armin said thoughtfully. "I noticed quite a few statues and charms and items of the sort of Inari-Kami. I would hate to be whoever decided to be disrespectful to one of Inari-Kami's loyal followers." Armin said. "By the scent that saturates the palace, I'd take a guess and say that you and your house indulge yourselves in tea quite frequently. It would be a shame if Inari-Kami decided to, I don't know, dry up all the tea leaves in your lands and all that enter your land." Eren looked to the kitsune, his best friend, in acceptive shock. His friend was incredibly smart, and he knew that this family, especially Levi, very much loved their tea.

"Are you threatening me?" The emperor said, arrows quickly being pointed at Armin.

"Not at all. But you do know that, to disrespect a zenko kitsune is to disrespect Inari-Kami, and therefore bring misfortune to your house. And since you are the emperor, it would also be to your land. All I am asking, is a simple room and access to your library." Eren now just stared in shock. Armin just lied! Inari-Kami would not curse an entire land, but it seems as though the humans didn't know that.

"Fine, we will find accommodations for you in the palace." Armin smiled and bowed.

"Thank you for such a generous offer My Lord. I will do what I can to serve you and your family." And so, Armin was treated for the wound on his arm and brought to an room used only when guests came to the castle. Levi had to go speak with his father on the matter of Eren.

"I can't believe he called you a vermin." Armin said as he sat in his new room.

 _"Fucking bastard."_ Eren responded.

"That happens to be my father you are speaking about." Mikasa said as she stepped into the room. Eren's ears dropped as he looked at his paws.

 _"Sorry Mikasa."_ Armin looked between the two.

"May I ask what's going on. From the beginning preferably. I haven't seen you in weeks Eren. Everyone's worried."

 _"I'm fine. I've attached to a household. And I plan on fulfilling my promises made."_

"What promises?" Armin asked. Eren looked away, but Mikasa answered for him.

"My brother is nearing the age of marriage, which is 21 in human years. By then, or a month after, my brother needs to have found a wife. However, my brother's interests fall to males." Armin gasped.

"Eren! You're going to marry the prince!" Eren still didn't speak as he looked away and more pieces clicked in Armin's head. "You're going to bare his heirs." He said in slight disbelief. Eren nodded. "But Eren! Shouldn't you fall in love with him first! And he obviously doesn't know you're a-"

"We already have this all planned out." Mikasa said. "Eren was to enter Levi's dreams and slowly have Levi fall for his human form before revealing himself."

 _"But he already is. In the dream I visited last night, he was already married to my human form. So he obviously loves me as a human, even if he's never seen me before."_

"How do you know it was you?" Armin asked. Eren looked him dead in the eye.

 _"I've looked in a mirror Armin. But it's not just that! The dream human-form of myself was wearing kitsune robes! MY kitsune robes!"_ Armin nodded.

"I see. So it's a predestined relationship. But how will he react to you being a demon?"

"It shouldn't be too bad." Mikasa said with a shrugged. "I'm half demon, and he spared you. Probably more so to keep Eren happy since he was guarding you from the hunters."

"True. But when's-" Armin began, but Mikasa interrupted him.

"The night the moon is not in the sky." Armin nodded.

"Alright. On that night, you need to stay in your own room. My tails are not a sign of strength, but knowledge and defensive magic. Eren's knowledge is in his fox fire, and he is much stronger than I when in his humanoid form. The demonic aura that will be unleashed then will be intense, and you are not used to it in such high doses yet. I wouldn't want to risk your well being, and since Eren has claimed your house, he won't want to hurt you either." Mikasa nodded. After that, they just talked and got to know each other.


	10. Chapter 10

"What in Inari's name are you doing with a fox!" The emperor yelled. Levi cringed for all of .001 seconds at the mention of the god, remembering what Eren and Armin had said.

"He was injured when I found him."

"So you just took him in without any thoughts of the consequences!? What if he brought more foxes! It's obvious from what the kitsune said that he was looking for the fox! What if he lures in more kitsune!" Levi almost growled.

"Isn't having a strong demonic army in our favor? Kitsune are extremely powerful-"

"And cunning and mischievous and lustful! They steal life force through intercourse and can lure anyone in! If that beast sleeps with anyone here, they're as good as dead!" Levi rolled his eyes. That sounded like complete shit to him.

"He said he was a zenko. Not yako. We have every reason not to trust a yako."

"And if this kitsune is a yako and lied to you, what are we to do?!"

"I thought we were talking about Eren." The emperor raised an eyebrow.

"Eren?"

"My fox." The emperor narrowed his eyes.

"You named him?" Levi shook his head.

"He told me."

"Have you gone insane?!" Levi sighed.

"No. The fox is intelligent, understands human speech. He can write with his tails. Mikasa can confirm this, she's seen it as well and has helped me care for Eren."

"You brought Mikasa into this as well?"

"She did herself." Levi said, eyes narrowed slightly. "And if she is to be empress of a kingdom, she needs to do more then sit in her room with her thumb up her ass."

"You will watch your tongue in the throne room." The emperor sneered. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Yes father." And after excusing himself, went to find Eren and Mikasa, making sure the servants knew NOT to harm or be alarmed by the brown two-tailed fox that was going to roam the castle. When he found them, they were in Armin's room, talking.

"So the only real way to control a kitsune is- Oh, hello My Lord." Armin said, cutting off what he was saying. Levi quirked an eyebrow.

"What was this about controlling a kitsune?" He asked. It was important for Levi to know this, in order to protect them from his father. Armin seemed to fidget, but Mikasa calmed him.

"My brother won't use it against you." Armin nodded as his ears perked, listening before he sniffed the air gently.

"Alright but you must not share this information with anyone." Armin looked around wearily before reaching into his robes and producing a white ball, fitting perfectly in his hand, and had gold writing on it.

"What's that?" Levi said, watching the kitsune toss it up and down a few times.

"A kitsune ball. If someone posses our ball, we have no choice but to listen to them, however." Armin's eyes darkened. "Kitsune aren't very forgiving. Once we get our ball back, we will get our revenge. Kitsune don't like having our free will taken away from us." He said as he put his ball back, putting away before turning to the small fox in Mikasa's lap. He spoke to the small fox, Levi assuming a language only fox understood, before nodding.

"So, what now?" Mikasa asked Levi. Levi shrugged.

"We get Armin and Eren used to the castle. Since the servants know that Eren exists, he should be able to walk about the castle willingly." Eren's ears perked, his tails moving elegantly, as did Armin's. "Come on." And the four left Armin's room.

"Should you really be showing me around the castle?" Armin asked.

"Why shouldn't I? It's not like you're going to take anything or kill anyone. Right?" Levi looked back at the kitsune, who shook his head.

"No." The demon responded. So around the castle they went, introducing the two to servants, and showing where they were allowed to go.

"But Eren, you have to stay either with me, or Mikasa until everyone is used to your presence. No one here will lash out at a kitsune, but you are another case completely." The brown fox nodded as he stayed close to Levi' legs.

"Are you still going to make him clean your room?" Mikasa asked. Armin turned to Levi with narrowed eyes.

"You force Eren to clean your room?" Levi rolled his eyes at that.

"No. Little shit started to do so himself." He said, Eren's tails waving happily as he yipped to Armin. The kitsune giggled lightly before speaking in that strange language again. When he had finished, Eren's tails and ears went ramrod straight and he turned, whining loudly at the fox demon. Armin giggled again as he spoke more, did some weird eyebrow raising, and smirked as Eren whined again.

"What are you talking about?" Levi asked as Mikasa giggled after one of Armin's retorts.

"Teasing." Armin said with a smile. Eren just looked away, tails swaying as he continued walking by Levi's heels. "He's so whipped." Armin whispered into Mikasa's ear, causing the girl to giggle again.

"He's like a pet following around his master." Mikasa said, playfully. Eren turned quickly and growled.

"We know Eren. You're his guardian, not his pet. Take a joke." Armin dead panned. "Besides, a pet doesn't walk beside their masters, but behind." And then he slipped into that weird language again.

Levi had heard the entire exchange, but didn't quite get it. He wasn't a fox, so of course he wouldn't. He was intrigued with how close Armin and Mikasa seemed already. Maybe it was the demon blood in her veins, it could make her more likeable to other demons... right?

"He's thinking again." Mikasa said, causing Eren and Levi to turn to her, cocking their heads slightly, as well as their eyes brows. Mikasa and Armin stared for a moment before looking at each other and laughing. Armin leaned close into Mikasa's ear to whisper something that made her almost double over in laughter.

"What the hell's so funny?" Levi asked. Mikasa and Armin giggled a little more.

"You and Eren had such similar looks on your faces. It was too funny. Forgive me for laughing out of line My Lord." Levi and Eren rolled their eyes, causing the other two to giggle more.


	11. Chapter 11

Eren was more then happy to have someone to talk to around the castle with Armin being there. This also meant he now had a routine that kept him from getting bored. He'd wake up under Levi's blankets and got his own little bowl of fruit in the morning, then went on cleaning Levi's room. He'd eat lunch with Mikasa, and hang out with her and Armin in the afternoon, he ate supper with Armin, then would return with Levi to his room, do a bit of before bed cleaning before curling up under Levi's blankets.

Eren was a very happy fox, but he would be changing into his human form soon. He talked to Mikasa and Armin about it frequently, and the two would help him out by talking to Levi about how he'd react in certain situations. Levi would obviously confide in his sister before Armin, but he learned to trust the Kitsune much quicker then most of the others in the castle.

"So, have you dreamed about Eren lately?" Mikasa asked while sitting in Armin's room with said Kitsune, Levi, and Eren. Armin cocked his head.

"You dream about your guardian?" Armin asked, perfectly faking confusion. Levi shook his head quickly.

"No!" The prince said, glaring at Mikasa slightly.

"No, his dream husband's name is Eren." Mikasa said.

"Mikasa!" Levi snapped out. But Mikasa shrugged.

"What? Armin is trustworthy isn't he? He's been here for two weeks and has proven that he doesn't mean us harm."

"He doesn't need to know everything about me though!"

"As Eren's previous caretaker, I deserve to know about his ward. Eren had never warmed up to anyone as quickly as you, My Lord."

"But knowing that I'd prefer a man to warm my bed then a women is none of your concern." Levi seethed. Eren's tails quivered, and once Levi noticed, he took a deep, calming breath. "Sorry Eren, I didn't mean to frighten you." The brown fox nodded.

"He is the ideal mate." Armin said in the demonic tongue. Eren looked down at his paws. "So Levi, what does this dream mate look like?"

"Mate?" Levi asked. Armin cocked his head before recognition lit up his eyes.

"Oh right, sorry. Mate is the demon equivalent of a husband or wife, considering most of us have animal characteristics." The blond kitsune explained, flicking the tips of his tails and ears for empathise. "We usually follow their habits. Not all do though." Levi nodded slowly, as did Mikasa, before Armin continued. "And what does your dream husband look like?" Levi crossed his arms.

"I don't see how-" Levi began.

"He's taller than Levi-" Mikasa began at the same time, only to be cut off by Levi.

"Mikasa!"

"What? He wants to know. I don't see why he shouldn't." Mikasa said with a small shrug.

"Since when did you tell everyone what I told you?"

"Since Armin and Eren." Mikasa deadpanned. "I see no reason not to trust them. I also share my secrets with them, and if you are to be the emperor one day and unite demons and humans, shouldn't you befriend them."

"They don't need to know about my love life though." Mikasa shrugged as she turned back to Armin.

"He also has caramel skin, brown shaggy hair, and bright golden eyes. Think of it this way, human version of fox Eren." Mikasa said, causing Levi to just give up considering he's lost already. Armin then nodded.

"That's intriguing." The blond said. "And what is he wearing?"

"Robes similar to yours but with a red fire design instead." Levi said, deciding he might as well give SOMETHING willingly. Armin nodded slowly.

"I see. But you know..." Eren growled in warning. "Well, you'll find out soon enough." Levi quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, look at the time, it's time for you to leave. The emperor doesn't want any humans in my room when the sun sets. He thinks I'm going to fornicate the life out of you." And he pushed the two siblings and Eren out. "Oh and Mikasa, it's the new moon tonight, be careful." She nodded and Eren froze. He had completely forgotten about that! He was to reveal himself to Levi, tonight. Not just tonight, but within only a few hours.

"What's the big deal with the new moon?" Levi asked. Mikasa shrugged as she walked away, but not without throwing a knowing glance to Eren. The fox whimpered quietly as he headed to Levi's room with him.

He sat on the porch looking out to the garden as it darkened, no moon to light it up. He sighed. Eren wasn't sure he was ready for this, or if Levi could handle this. But he had promised himself, Mikasa, and Armin that it would happen tonight.

"Eren, you okay?" Levi asked as he finished setting up his bed. Eren let out another sigh as he jumped down to the dirt.

 _I have to show you something... but I don't know how you'll respond._

"You don't have a vixen hidden under my porch that's pregnant with your kits, do you?" Eren quickly shook his head, writing a new message.

 _Hell no! I like men!_ Levi stared at that message for a few seconds before speaking.

"You like male foxes?" Eren shook his head again.

 _No, I mean men... like you_. Eren wrote the last two words slowly, not turning to look at Levi's face.

"Don't really get it. But I'm not fucking an animal, sorry." Eren sighed.

 _I'm not an animal Levi._ Levi scoffed.

"Then what are you?"

 _A demon._ He heard Levi's breath hitch.

"What?" Eren took a deep breath before he allowed himself to shift into his human form. His fur disappeared and seemed to be replaced with white robes. His caramel skin showing and his fox ears and tails twitching slightly with his heightened powers radiating from his body. When he opened his eyes, he had to look down slightly to see Levi, who looked completely shocked.

"I'm a Fire Kitsune." Eren said, his voice smooth and low, but still nervous.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."


	12. Chapter 12

"What the fuck is this?" Levi asked, staring up into completely familiar golden eyes.

"This is me." Eren said, tails wrapping around his waist. "I'm a demon, Levi."

"So what, you've slipped in as a fox to do what exactly?" Levi huffed out. Eren's eyes narrowed.

"Nothing! I didn't intend to slip in here at all! My mother died and I was mourning and hunting. But like the fucking idiot I am, I stumbled into your territory and got fucking hunted." Levi's eyes sparked with recognition.

"You're the demon that escaped." Eren nodded.

"I am. I was hoping that I wouldn't be found until I was healed enough to sneak back out, but you found me." Eren smiled a little. "And you cared for me. And I am eternally grateful to you for that."

"So what now?" Eren blushed as he looked away.

"This is gonna be the worst part." He said. "Um... so... as you know... Kitsune can shape shift."

"Yeah, and?" Eren took a deep breath.

"We can also switch between sexes."

"And?" Eren blushed deeper as he looked away.

"W-Well... I already said I liked you-"

"Wait wait wait wait wait. When the fuck did you say that?" Eren shifted on his feet.

"While in fox form." And he toed the beginning of the message in the dirt.

"Okay, and?"

"Well... you're already married to me in your dreams-"

"Wait, What!" Levi seethed out. "How the fuck do you-"

"Mikasa and Armin already knew. And I... may have planned to have you fall for me in your dreams... but you already had."

"Wait, what?" Levi was getting more confused, and even more irritated.

"That brown fox in one of your dreams... was me."

"You invaded my dreams?!"

"It's not like that!" Eren said. "I wasn't trying to watch your dreams. I wanted to incorporate myself into them until you fell in love with me there, and then hoped you'd still love me outside of the world of sleep... but you had dreamt about me on your own."

"Why the fuck are you trying to get me to fall for you?" Eren took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"You want a male lover, but your father wants you to have a wife to bare children, right?" Levi nodded, and then Eren shifted on his feet. "What if you could be in love with a male that could change female to bare you children?"

"That'd be the best fucking thing in the world but-"

"I'm a male kitsune. I can change into a female to bare you a child." Eren blurted out, eyes shut tight and fist clenched. Levi froze, just completely froze, mouth open and everything.

"What?!" Eren began to shake as he held back the tears that were ready to spill at rejection.

"I... I love you Levi. You've cared for me and respected me. You trusted me as well. You have many qualities I respect and have been looking for in a mate. I want a male lover, and you are so... and I can solve your marriage problems with your father. I can appear as a female and bare an heir to your family, but behind closed doors, I can be your male lover." Eren's eyes peaked open, to see the only change being that Levi shut his mouth.

"Why should I trust you now?"

"Mikasa does. She's talked to me about everything and agreed that me and you should marry. Armin does believe we should as well, though it took longer to get him on board."

"That doesn't mean anything to me." Eren sighed as he turned slightly to look towards the pond.

"I ask that you don't do anything to what I am about to give you." He said as he walked towards the pond and held his hand above it. Levi watched as a white ball came from the pond and floated up into Eren's hand. The kitsune looked at it before walking over to Levi, holding his hand out.

"The hell is tha-... is that your kitsune ball?" Eren nodded as he held it out closer to Levi.

"Take it." Levi looked up at Eren and sneered.

"Not after what blondie said about it. I don't want to die, thank you." Eren shook his head.

"I won't kill you because I am giving it to you. I want you to control me. Presenting one's kitsune ball to anyone is a high honor and sign of trust. I trust you with my life, considering you saved it." Levi looked at the ball, but shook his head.

"I won't take it." Eren's eyes narrowed now as he growled and held it out closer to Levi.

"I'm telling you to fucking take it!"

"Hell no. I refuse to control you in such a barbaric way."

"It's not barbaric!"

"I don't want to try this out and have you only do what I say because I have that fucking ball."

"I'm telling you to-... wait, what?" Eren's eyes widened as his ears perked. "Did you just say you want to try this out?" Levi looked away, a light blush on his face.

"I'm already married to you in my dreams, remember." Eren smiled as he hugged the short human.

"Thank you Levi!"

"Let go! I need to make this believable to my father." Eren nodded.

"Right, female form." Eren took a deep breath and exhaled, allowing another switch to come on. He felt his chest grow and his lower genitals switch from male to female. He felt himself shrink slightly and his hair grow, as well as his tails disappear and his ears to switch from fox to human. When he opened his eyes, they were still a vibrant gold.

"Not bad." Levi said as he walked around Eren. "Since I know it's you and that you're actually male, it's not so bad. But how old are you?" Eren shifted on his feet.

"Well... I turned 200 this past spring-" His... her voice was still like honey, instead of the bass tone, it had taken on an alto tone. Still lovely. And Eren looked no older that 16... wait he said he was...

"Wait, what!" Eren flinched at the tone Levi used. It was abrupt and shocked, but the emotion still didn't play on his face.

"Um... I'm 200... but in human years I'm about 17, maybe 18." Levi nodded slowly.

"Alright. I'm potentially courting an old as hell demon. Great." Eren nodded slowly, then shifted back to male. Sighing in relief when the shift was over. "So how is this going to work?" Eren crossed his arms.

"We could ask Armin tomorrow? For now, I'm going to have to stay in fox form until the female version of me is introduced." Levi nodded as Eren then shifted back into a fox and put his kitsune ball back into the pond.

"So we're still sleeping together." Eren nodded as he erased his messages and jumped back onto the porch. "This is so fucking weird." Eren's ears dropped. "Oh come here you shit and just get the fuck over it. I've just learned a lot of shit. Let me absorb it before we start your master plan." Eren nodded, snuggling into Levi's stomach and working as a little heater again.

 **And there we go! What do you all think of how Levi and Eren handled that? It happened... almost nothing like I originally planned... which wasn't completely thought out... so yeah...**


	13. Chapter 13

Eren and Levi went to Armin the next day, Armin working as the mediator because they couldn't risk Eren being caught in human form.

"So you revealed yourself to Levi, and he obviously took it pretty well." Armin said as he sat on some extra pillows he... requested, from the emperor.

"No shit. Now I'm willing to try this shit out."

"Why?" Armin asked, completely serious and with a lethal gaze. "You want a male lover as much as Eren does. If this is just to fix your mortal problems, I won-"

"I'm in love with him in my dreams right? And dream him is the exact same as real him. If I'm married to Eren in my dreams, then I should be able to fall in love with him while I'm awake, right?" Armin said nothing as he continued to stare at Levi.

"You're going to have to start leaving the castle to visit the local village, or at least pretend to. Go through it and out. Pretend you met a wealthy girl living out in the country side. You're going to have to pretend to court her. Make this believable. The month before your birth month, you are going to have to bring her here. Her being Eren. I suggest bringing Eren with you everytime you go out."

"Why?" Levi asked, Eren cocking his head in question as well.

"Easy, so you two can actually fall in love. You'll be courting Eren, taking him out to do things together, form a bond. You already have a strong one since you're Eren's ward, My Lord. The only difference now is that you know that he isn't just a fox."

"What about when I bring Eren back as my bride and the fox him doesn't return." Armin smiled.

"Easy. When you went out, he either died, or found a vixen and went to start his own family, knowing your rule against having other foxes in the castle." Levi nodded. "I'd go with repopulating, because since your father thinks he's your precious pet, you'd be more heartbroken if he was dead. You seem like the person who'd allow others to find happiness before you as it is. No one will think anything of it."

"Alright, what do you think about all this Eren?" The fox looked at him and rubbed against him.

"What's your female name going to be Eren?" Armin asked.

"We could leave it Eren." Levi said. "It will make him more exoitic. The name isn't common among humans. You could say that it's common among foxes or something and I could bullshit that Eren's family strongly worships foxes and that Eren was given his name because a Kitsune had said it while in passing before being chased out of the village."

"That could work. But the emperor-"

"Is an idiot." Mikasa said as she entered the room, sitting down. Armin had gasped.

"Lady Mikasa-"

"It's true. Think of all the things happening behind his back right now. His son's going to marry a kitsune, and he slept with a demon and has a half demon living with him, and he hasn't noticed a damn thing."

"She has a point." Levi said, allowing Eren to crawl into his lap. "Back to the matter at hand. How will we convince everyone that Eren is of wealthy blood?"

"Kitsune are usually elegant by nature and have a noble air about us, as I'm sure you've noticed. No one really understands the kitsune robes, and they look to be made of the finest silks and dyes. Eren could wear his usual robes, and no one would think anything of it." He said. "So there should be nothing to worry about. And having Eren being a little fiery would be good. You've been fighting with your father about your lover for some time I assume. So you'd want someone different than the other noble daughters. Eren is perfect for this."

"Alright." Levi said, hand going over Eren's fur gently, like nothing had changed between them. "So, when should I start going to court Eren?" Armin began to think when Mikasa answered.

"You could today. Tell father you're going to look for a wife on your own. Stay out with Eren until around dinner time. Tell father you've found a few possible matches, and will be going to spend time with each woman frequently until you find the wife you want. Then, as Armin said, bring Eren back in his female form." Mikasa said, reaching out and petting one of Eren's tails.

"And when he asks who the hell they are? What then?" Mikasa shrugged.

"You could always say that only one has caught your eye, and that you plan to court her before bringing her back to the castle." Armin said, tails swaying from side to side. "And while you're performing your duties around the castle, Eren can follow Mikasa around to learn how act like a noble lady. It won't matter once you become emperor, but at the beginning he'll need to know how to act like one. Eren, obviously, isn't very ladylike." Eren nodded and whimpered happily when Levi scratched behind one of his ears.

"Alright. How often should I leave between now and the beginning of winter?"

"Beginning of winter?" Armin asked. Mikasa nodded.

"Levi's birth fell upon the last month of the year. The first month of winter, on the 25th day." Eren's ears perked as his tails swayed and he yipped up at Levi.

"I don't understand you, bratty fox."

"He said his birth fell in the beginning of the spring. The third month of the year on the 30th day." Levi hummed in acknowledgement. That was important information that he'd have to save for later.


	14. Chapter 14

After leaving Armin's room, Levi headed to his father in the throne room, Eren close on his heels.

"Here goes nothing." Levi sighed as he opened the doors to the throne room and walked forward to his father.

"Levi, what do I owe this visit?" Levi kneeled infront of his father, Eren sitting next to him, his tails wrapping around him. The emperor looked at Eren with distaste, but said nothing.

"I have thought of what you had said. I plan to go into the nearby villages to find myself a wife." The emperor smiled.

"Good thinking my boy. Should I have an escort arranged to take you-"

"No. I will go on my own with Eren." The emperor's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Why bring the fox?" Levi shrugged.

"I won't choose a wife that will not accept Eren." He said smoothly, petting Eren's head. The emperor's eyes narrowed completely.

"You are allowing a vermin to decide your lover!?" Eren growled, lightly baring his canines.

"Eren is important to me. If the woman I chose can't respect him, I don't need them."

"You will not always have this fox by your side." Eren huffed, laughing lightly to himself.

"Maybe not. However, if I ever get another after Eren passes, I want her to be open to the idea. It may even please Inari." Levi said.

"And why do you think that?"

"Foxes are Inari's creatures, correct? Having one around may please the god and have him make us more prosperous." The emperor hummed at this, obviously not really caring.

"As you wish." Levi stood.

"I plan to head out now and plan to return before dinner. The sooner I leave, the sooner I find my potential wife." The emperor nodded and waved him off. Levi and Eren left and headed straight for the main entrance to the castle in order to leave.

They headed through the town, Levi nodding to his people, speaking with some as he passed, listening to requests, even if he would rather not. One day it would be his job to take care of these people, he might as well get a head start. Once they were far enough away from the village, the two entered a forest and Eren changed into his human form.

"Finally." The kitsune said, stretching as his ears twitched and his tails flexed. "It feels good to walk on two legs." He said with a smile. He turned to Levi, who still looked at him slightly odd. "What's wrong?" Levi shrugged.

"I'm not used to you not just being a fox yet." He said as he began to walk further into the forest. "So, what do we do?" Eren shrugged.

"Get to know each other. Fall in love." Eren said as they walked together.

"And how the hell are we supposed to do that?" Eren shrugged.

"We could talk about our childhoods." Eren said. Levi clicked his tongue.

"Well then. My mother, the first empress, died giving birth to me. A few years later, my father married another woman, and they had Mikasa. Her mother became very ill and died when I was ten. My father remarried once after that, but she was banished after being found of having an affair with one of the noblemen. That was five years ago. My father decided that since I was close to coming of age, he shouldn't bother with another wife. He had concubines to warm his bed at night." Eren nodded slowly.

"Well, that sucks." Levi shrugged.

"Not as much as you'd think. Now what about you brat?" Eren pouted.

"It's endearing when I'm a fox, but could you please not."

"Nope." Levi said, popping the 'p'. "You're a brat, so I'm going to call you one." Eren let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine. Well, my first hundred years were spent as a fox. My mother and father took turns caring for me in their fox forms. Once I was able to shift into my human state, I decided to stick with male. When a kitsune is first born, they have a specific sex. I was born male, and so I prefer to be male. Armin was born male, but switches to female sometimes for a change of pace." Levi nodded to have Eren continue.

"Well, in the beginning of my second century of life, I lived in the forest near other kitsune. Armin obviously being one of them. My father is a wind kitsune, and was able to heal others wounds since he has eight tails."

"You're father as eight tails?" Eren nodded.

"Last time I saw him he did. My mother was a spirit kitsune." A sad smile came to Eren's face. "She was kind, gentle, if not a little rash. She would deal punishment when it's due, but could tend to kits like their own mothers." Eren sighed.

"You miss her?" Eren nodded.

"It's only been about a month Levi." The prince nodded as they continued walking. "When did you find out Mikasa was a half demon?" Eren asked after a few minutes.

"When her mother was dying. She asked if she could speak to me, and me alone. She told me what she was, what Mikasa was. That not all demons were bad. I believed her. Why wouldn't I believe the woman who had raised me and cared for me. She didn't need to even tell me not to tell my father. If I did, Mikasa would've been killed." Eren nodded as they continued to walk. They didn't speak until Eren stopped walking, ears twitching.

"What is it Eren?" Levi asked, looking around. He felt a little uneasy, but was unsure why.

"Get down!" Eren said, pushing Levi down and guarding him from the club that swung over their backs.

"What the fu-" Then he heard something spoken, in a weird language. And Eren responded in the same tongue, which reminded Levi of how Armin spoke to Eren while he was in fox form.

"What are you doing? Defending a human?" Eren glared at the demon that had attacked them. Another fucking oni.

"He is my ward and future mate. How dare you attack him?" Eren hissed back. The oni laughed, readying his club for another swing.

"Then you can die together." Eren stood as fire tipped his tails, ready to fight.

"Levi, hide." The prince stood and shook his head.

"No way in hell. I was raised to kill demons, even if I'm not a huge fan of it."

"Levi, this is not up for debate. RUN." The oni swung his club and Eren jumped, bringing Levi up with him. Levi pushed off Eren, drawing his sword and running it through the oni's head, right between the eyes. He rode the oni down to the ground before pulling out his sword.

"I don't fucking run." Levi said as he pulled a cloth from a pouch by his sheath and started to clean the blood from his sword. Eren nodded as he approached the oni's corpse.

"Got it." And he touched one of his fire tipped tails to the oni and only it's corpse caught on fire, the blue flames from Eren's tail turning red as they turned the fallen demon to ash. Levi watched and cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" He asked as Eren walked over to him to continue their walk.

"We're going to be doing this often, right?" Levi nodded. "We're going to be walking in this forest most of the time, right?"

"Yes." Levi said.

"Well, we're also probably going to be walking this path so that we don't get lost. This means that the next time we come through, if I didn't burn the corpse, that oni's body would still be here, decomposing." Levi wrinkled his nose at this information. "Exactly. So if I burn the body, the path is clear for our next outing."

"You're pretty smart for a brat." Eren huffed.

"I'm 200, remember? I may be reckless, but I've picked up a thing or two." Eren said, crossing his arms. Levi looked to Eren's tails, noticing that the fire was still burning on the ends of them.

"What the fuck is with your tails?" Levi asked. Eren turned back, watching the fire for a few minutes.

"It's my fox fire. Every kitsune have it, but only fire kitsune have it tip their tails. We're the only element kitsune that can have our element on us." Levi cocked an eyebrow at the explaination.

"So you mean that blondie back at the castle can tip his tails in water from the ocean?" Eren shook his head.

"I just said Fire Kitsune were the only ones capable of doing it!" Levi's eyebrows narrowed.

"Well you didn't really fucking explain it in a way I could understand." Levi said indignantly. Eren rolled his eyes.

"Wouldn't expect you too."

"The fuck does that mean." Levi bit out. Eren turned to him, a little smirk on his face.

"It means you haven't been alive long enough to understand such complicated things." Eren said. Levi growled.

"Complicated? What you described to me wasn't complicated, you just worded it so fucking weird that NORMAL people, demon and human alike, wouldn't fucking understand it."

"Oh yeah, how would you have described it then?" Eren snapped back.

"Like this. Every Kitsune posses something called fox fire. The only ones that can have it appear on their physical being, are the fire typed kitsune. This extends to their element, meaning that other kitsune, such as ocean kitsune, can not produce their element on their physical being." Levi finished. Eren opened and closed his mouth a few times before pouting.

"Okay, that was easy to understand."

"Fucking exactly."

"Mine wasn't as wordy though." Levi face palmed.

"Let's stop talking about this. You're giving me a fucking headache." Eren smiled as he picked an herb from the ground and held it out to Levi. "The fuck is that?"

"A medical herb. My father is like a doctor among my skulk, and I picked up a few things from him. I'll warn you, this smells awful, but it fixes headaches within minutes." Levi cocked an eyebrow. "It won't kill you, and one sniff won't either." Levi leaned away slightly. "Do you want to have a headache or not?" Eren held the plant out more and Levi sighed, rolling his eyes as he took a quick sniff of the strange plant. He quickly reeled back and gagged.

"That smells like fucking shit!" He said, covering his nose with his sleeve. Eren nodded.

"I told you it did, but it helped your headache, right?" Levi was about to yell that no, it didn't, but paused when he felt the pain receding, if only ever so slightly.

"Fuck you." Eren giggled lightly, a dark blush covering his cheeks.

"After the wedding." Levi blushed slightly, looking away.

"Let's go the fuck back. We've been out long enough." Eren nodded and the two turned back to head to the castle.

 **When I first wrote Eren's explanation, it confused me, so I had Levi explain it, and then I realized it may not have actually have been that hard to understand. I'm awkward with words sometimes and I'm just gonna fucking leave it it!**


	15. Chapter 15

Before reaching the end of the forest, Eren returned to fox form and the two returned to the castle. As soon as they walked in, Levi was sent to the throne room. As he walked in, his father was looking at him expectedly. Mikasa was sitting next to him, and Armin was sitting next to her, sipping tea.

"Well, have you found any maiden that catches your eye?" The emperor asked. Levi shrugged lightly.

"I may have." The emperor smiled widely.

"I knew you'd find a woman. Now tell me about her." Levi kneeled in sanza, as everyone else was.

"She lives between this village and the next in the forest. She has brown hair and golden eyes."

"Do you know her name?" The emperor asked. Levi feigned trying to remember.

"I believe she said her name was Eren."

"Eren?" His father wrinkled his nose. "Like your damn fox?" Eren's eyes narrowed and Armin glared at the emperor before speaking.

"Eren is a name given to foxes from Inari-Kami himself. Many foxes have the name, but for a human to have such a name means that Inari has smiled upon them. Tell me, My Lord, if you noticed anything about the house?" Levi literally had to think of some bullshit for this.

"I believe in our small introductions she mentioned that her family were avid followers of Inari. Praying to him frequently." Armin nodded to Levi's lie.

"If the parents came in contact with one of Inari's kitsune, it's possible that they allowed it to slip that Eren was a name Inari gave to foxes and used it on their daughter." Armin said. "Inari allowed them to prosper, and if they're still alive in the forest, where demons flourish, then Inari-Kami must be protecting them." Armin turned to the emperor. "This maiden has found favor in Inari-Kami's eyes. If your son were to marry her, Inari-Kami's good fortune may fall upon your house, and even extend to your lands." The emperor nodded.

"I see." He said. "And what does she do out in the forests?" Levi rolled his eyes.

"You ask as though I learned everything. I simply learned her name and that she worships Inari more than any other god. She also has a vixen that lives with her, so hopefully her vixen and Eren get along." Levi said, petting Eren's head. The emperor sighed and nodded.

"I see. Well, when do you plan to go see her again?" Levi shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I may go see her tomorrow, but I may wait more."

"Wait more? Surely any girl would be kissing your feet to see you again knowing you are the prince."

"I have yet to tell her that information." Levi said. The emperor narrowed his eyes in confusion. "I may need to find a wife to bare an heir, but if I am to have her rule by my side once I become emperor, I would rather love the woman I choose. Any woman would fake love to marry me. I will tell her once I know her love is true, and that I indeed love her as well." Levi said. All the 'her, she, woman, maiden' talk was making him feel almost ill. He knew Eren was male, however calling him female didn't settle on his tongue. He also didn't enjoy entertaining the thought of marrying a woman, even if it was a kitsune that prefered being male.

"You have made a decent point, my son. Very well. When you choose to go see her again, inform me. I will send the guard-"

"No." Levi said quickly. "If the guard comes with me, it will tip Eren off that I am more than I appear. She is already suspicious of the quality of the clothing I wear." The emperor nodded.

"Very well. You are dismissed to prepare for dinner." Levi bowed his head before leaving with Eren close by his heels. They headed to Levi's chambers and while Levi prepared for dinner, Eren cleaned the room.

"This is all bullshit." Levi said as he changed. Eren had seen him change many times before, so there was no use in being shy about it. Though if he thought about it, Levi's never seen Eren in the same state. He assumed he wouldn't until their wedding night. Eren yipped and Levi turned to see a message in the dirt.

Tiptoeing around and pretending to be falling for a woman? Levi nodded.

"Yes. I'm not attracted to them, at all. I'm not even sure we'll be able to produce an heir with you in your female form." It's not that Levi hated females, it's just that they didn't do anything for him in a romantic or sexual manner. They were just kind of... there.

I can stay in male form before we actually need to get to the... penetrating. Levi smirked as he saw how shaky the last word was written and how Eren wouldn't actually look at him.

"Is someone shy?" Levi teased, causing Eren to glare and bare his teeth. "Calm your tails, Eren." The fox did so before jumping up onto the porch and rubbing against Levi's legs. "Yeah yeah, let's go get some fucking food." He said before they walked out of the room.

After dinner, Levi went to speak with Armin more.


	16. Chapter 16

Over the next few months, Eren and Levi really got to know each other, and Levi learned more about Kitsune. They walked in the same forest, switching up the path they took every so often, and sometimes killing demons that meant them harm for the sake of seeing blood.

Levi even began to fall for Eren. The way the Kitsune showed his expressions so easily on his face or in his voice. The way he was determined in everything he did, whether it be killing a demon hellbent to harm Levi, or practicing his abilities to see if he could get his third tail soon, or even while in fox form cleaning Levi's room to the prince's high expectations. Levi could marry Eren with no regrets.

"I feel as though I should bring you home soon." Levi said once when the were walking. It was well into autumn and the leaves around them crunched softly under their feet.

"Are you sure?" Eren asked. "You don't think it's too soon?" Levi shrugged.

"I can safely say that I'm developing feelings towards you." Levi said flatly, causing Eren to blush.

"R-really?" Eren asked hesitantly. Levi nodded.

"Not love quite yet, but I wouldn't regret marrying you and falling in love afterwards." Eren smiled as he hugged Levi.

"I already love you." Eren said, honestly coloring his voice, face, body, and eyes. Levi felt his cheeks color ever so lightly before turning to face away from Eren.

"Tomorrow, I'll bring you home." Levi said. Eren smiled as they turned and headed back to the castle. Once inside, Levi headed to the throne room to tell his father of his intentions.

"Levi, my son, how are things with Eren?" The emperor asked. Levi smiled lightly.

"I plan to bring her here tomorrow. She is saying goodbye to her family." Levi explained. The emperor smiled wide and nodded.

"Does she know of your position in society?" Levi shook his head.

"No, she won't until she comes with me tomorrow. She believes I'm a soldier of the royal guard."

"Does she love you?" Mikasa asked. Levi turned to her and nodded.

"She does." Levi said. "And I don't believe finding out that I'm in line for the throne will frighten her off." The emperor laughed deeply.

"This is great!" He said. "We shall have a feast to welcome your future bride!"

"Might Armin come as well?" Mikasa asked. The emperor shot her a look. "If Eren is blessed by Inari as Armin says, shouldn't he be around to make sure this is true? And if Eren really is such a devoted follower to Inari, shouldn't meeting one of his foxes make her happy?"

"I'm not sure. We will wait and see." Armin, who was sitting in the room, just stayed silent during the interactions, tails waving regally. Finally he spoke.

"Might I accompany you tomorrow My Lord?" The blond Kitsune asked.

"N-" The emperor began, but Levi nodded.

"I believe that would be fine. I had told Eren that the palace had a Kitsune as an ally, and she seemed very excited at the prospect. I see no reason on why you can not come with me to get her." Levi said. The emperor glared lightly at the fox demon, but said nothing as Levi went to his room with Eren to prepare for dinner, as they had countless times before.

"Are you nervous?" Levi asked the small brown fox. Eren nodded slightly. "So am I. Let's hope we can pull this off. My father will be pissed if he finds out I'm marrying a Kitsune." Eren nodded again, jumping down into the dirt.

With Armin's and Mikasa's help, all should be well. He wrote. Levi nodded as he kneeled down on his porch. Eren came up and nuzzled the hand that was held out affectionately, licking at the pads of Levi's fingers. Levi pulled the hand back and made a face.

"I don't want your fucking drool on me." Levi said as he wiped the hand off on a cloth he had in his robes. "Now let's go." Eren nodded as he followed Levi out and to the dining room.

The next day, Levi went out with Armin and Eren. The blond Kitsune could sense the nerves in the other two males and sighed.

"There's nothing to be afraid of." Armin said. "Just be calm and relax. Everything will be fine. I've already told Eren how he should behave and everything about his female persona. He has nothing to worry about. I've talked with Mikasa about how the servants will treat Eren and what will happen."

"And?" Levi asked as they entered the forest Levi and Eren had used while they were courting each other. Eren switched to his male human form.

"Eren will have to remain female for most of his stay until the wedding. You won't be allowed to stay alone in a room together. You may be able to get away with it in my chambers, and he'll be able to be male while he bathes, however, he will be woken by the servants to get him used to palace life. He will also be spending time with Mikasa to learn how to be a lady of noble and royal status."

"You've got to be shitting me." Eren whined. "I don't want to be a girl for that long." He sighed as Levi put a hand on his shoulder. Armin turned to the two, eyes narrowed.

"Eren, if you want to marry Levi and fulfill your own mission to bare him an heir, you have to suck it up. And get used to being called 'My Lady' or 'Mistress' and feminine pronouns. I'm not happy with it, Levi and Mikasa won't be. But for this to work, it's going to have to happen." Eren's fox ears drooped.

"Hey brat, when I'm emperor, you'll be able to stay in your male form." Levi said, gently scratching behind Eren's ear like he likes.

"I just don't like walking without..." Eren trailed off, blushing.

"A dick?" Eren blushed more, but nodded at his soon to be husband's words.

"If it makes you feel better Eren, I'll change into my female form as well." Armin said. Eren smiled lightly.

"It'd make me feel a little better." Eren said, and Armin nodded.

"I'll wait until we enter the palace again. The emperor would be cross for me to return in such a state. But you should probably switch now." Eren nodded before taking a deep breath and switching from male to female. As soon as he was a she, she started to fidget.

"It feels weird." Eren said while rubbing her thighs together and trying to find out if she should cross her arms over, under, or across her chest. Levi and Armin sighed.

"I'm going to have to help her with this." Armin said as he shook his head. "Mikasa will too. For now, Eren stop fidgeting." The now female Eren did so, ears twitching as her tails wrapped around her. "Lose the animalistic qualities. We need to head back soon." Eren nodded and did as she was told.

"This is going to be interesting." Levi said as he walked up to his future bride/groom. "Let's go. The sooner we return, the sooner you get into that stupid training. The wedding will most likely be held off until after my birth month, so it's possible we will wed in the spring." Eren and Armin nodded.

"We should probably wait just a bit longer. Eren's supposed to be moving, and we need to give it time for you two to get over your 'pets' leaving to start their own life." Armin said. So what happened was that Eren and Levi did their usual walk, with Armin staying back to enjoy the forest. Once the usual walk was over, the three regroup and headed back to the palace.

 **So for now until whenever the hell, Eren will be described with she/her pronouns, since Eren is currently female. If I mess up with her pronouns now while Eren's in her female form, PLEASE tell me!**


	17. Chapter 17

As Eren, Armin, and Levi walked through the village, Eren on Levi's arm, the village people were in awe. Whispering was heard everywhere hushed voices asking questions. Some a little louder than others.

"Who is she?"

"Where did Prince Levi find her?"

"What a beauty." And things of the sort. Eren was nervous, but looked around the village. When her and Levi went out to court each other these past few months, she was more focused on Levi.

"The village is nice." She said, golden eyes turning to Levi's blue-gray.

"Glad you think so." Levi said as they came to the palace steps.

"Ready?" Armin asked the other two from Eren's other side.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Levi said, and they started up the stairs. Eren decided to actually look around. Partly acting, but also because she avoided coming near the steps at all costs. The castle sat on the top of a hill, covered in forest, the village being at the base of said hill. It was beautiful.

"We're here." Levi said as the doors opened and they walked in.

They were in a long hallway with a door at the end and two on either side. One door lead to the dining area, the other to the corridor with guest rooms. The royals and residents used a door connected to the throne room to access the rest of the palace. It was different than any other castle, but it was a good lay out, considering that if anyone visiting the castle wanted to assassinate the emperor while he slept, they had to go through the throne room first.

Upon entering the throne room, the emperor, who was in the middle of speaking with the Commander, with Mikasa at his side, stopped discussing what to do with the blond kitsune. He turned to look at Levi and his potential bride.

"You must be Eren." The emperor said. Eren nodded her head politely, before bowing.

"It's pleasure to meet you, My Lord." She said, biting the inside of her cheek to keep the sarcasm from her voice. When Eren turned to Mikasa, she smiled. "And My Lady. Pardon for me asking, but where is My Lord's son, the prince? I would be certain he would be with you to learn. If the rumors are true, he should be coming of age soon." To say that Levi was impressed with Eren's acting skills was an understatement. She was good at it.

"Yes, my brother should be here t learn, but he has been courting a beautiful woman these past few months. In fact, you are currently on his arm." Mikasa said, smirking lightly. Eren turned to Levi, faking shock.

"My Lord!" Eren said, bowing slightly. "If I had known, I would have treated you better and not spoken so casually." Levi rolled his eyes.

"Eren." Levi said. "I didn't tell you for a reason. I didn't want you to speak to me like I was royalty. Don't act any differently to me now that you know who I am." He reached out, gently grabbed Eren's chin with his index finger and thumb, tilting her head to face him. "Don't act formal, I deal with that shit enough as it is." Eren giggled, unable to help finding Levi's foul mouth amusing.

"Alright. As long as you are no different to me." Eren said with a soft smile.

"Not to interrupt My Lord, but what happened to your fox?" The Commander, Erwin, asked. Eren turned her face away from the others, Levi awkwardly rubbing her shoulder.

"Eren, My Lord's fox, and Eren's fox went to repopulate. My Lord had told fox Eren that he was not allowed to bring other foxes here when he first found him. The fox kept his word, and went to start his own family."

"I miss my Minmin." Eren said quietly. "But she'll be happier now."

"I see." The emperor said, obviously happy to not need to deal with the foxes. "Well then, there will be a feast tonight to celebrate my son finding you, Miss. Eren. One of the servants will escort you to your room to get ready." Eren nodded as a servant came and took her from Levi. This was the first time in a long time that Eren would be without Levi, Armin, or Mikasa. And to be truthful, Eren was nervous.

The feast wasn't as amazing as Eren thought it would be. It was just a bunch of food, pretty much to show off. Eren would be asked questions every so often by random people at the table, considering that the nearby nobles were invited to meet her. And the questions were either boring questions, like 'what do you think about this?', or invasive, like 'are you truely a maiden?'. Those questions were answered with Levi's death glare.

What really bothered Eren the most, though, was that she had to sit by Mikasa, opposite of one of the most prestigious nobles, who sat next to Levi. Eren wouldn't be able to sit near Levi until after the wedding, and then she'd only trade places with Mikasa.

"Lady Eren, what do you think of those who worship Inari?" One of the nobles further down the table asked. Eren was about to answer when someone else did.

"Inari? He does nothing for us. Rice and tea?" The man scoffed. "Why not military strength? Why not beautiful women?" The man turned to sneer at Armin, who sat quietly farthest away from most of the others. "Why filthy demons like him?" Eren stood, eyes narrowed at the man.

"How dare you speak of Inari-Kami in such a way!" She said, hiding none of her rage. "Most of the food you eat is the rice Inari-Kami has given you. Most of the drink you partake in is the tea or sake Inari-Kami has provided. Without Inari-Kami, the farmers would be unable to bare corps for feasts such as this. Without Inari-Kami, you would have nothing. You have your wealth because Inari-Kami has blessed you with it." Eren had come close to the noble. "You would find it wise not to mock the god that has obviously looked favorably upon you. It can be taken from you just as quickly."

"Eren's a devoted follower of Inari. Her home had it's own shrine and had many statues and paintings dedicated to the god. She also was also named by a passing kitsune." Levi said, glaring at the noble who had spoken out. "And Eren will not stand for someone insulting the god that had blessed her and her family her eighteen years of life." The noble lowered his head for only a second before turning to glare at Eren.

"Your woman should be able to know her place and watch how she speaks to a nobleman." He said. Eren seethed, almost lashing out before Levi spoke again.

"Sir Kiku. My future bride has lived in the forest her entire life. Inari may have blessed her and her family, but she would have to go gathering on her own for her chores. Noble or not, that warrants having to deal with demons that mean her harm." Levi said smoothly. "Tell me, Sir Kiku, how many demons have YOU killed."

"W-Well... none..." He said. Eren smiled wide.

"I had to defend myself from a young age, and the number of demon heads I have taken rival that of your Commander, I'm certain." Eren said, full of pride. "And I am sure I am more able with a bow then you are, Sir Kiku." The room looked to her.

"Did I forget to mention Eren can hunt as well? Must of slipped my mind." Levi said with a shrugged. "You would do well to know when you're beat, Sir Kiku."

"Lady Eren, I believe you should continue your meal." Armin said. Everyone turned, glaring at him, when Eren smiled.

"Of course. Inari-Kami must have blessed me greatly for one of his own Kitsune to worry for my health. Thank you Sir Armin." And all the nobles and the emperor stared with open mouths as Eren sat and continued eating. She shared a knowing look with the siblings and Armin before continuing.

"How dare you refer to some beast as our equal?" Sir Kiku spat. Eren turned to him.

"He's acted more like a gentleman than you have, Sir Kiku. He has said nothing to deserve your spite, yet you insult him. Within the past few minutes, you have proven to be more of a beast than Sir Armin." Eren deadpanned.

"Sir Kiku." Mikasa said, eyes narrowed slightly. "I believe it would be in your best interest to refrain from speaking for the rest of the feast. It will save you much embarrassment." She was calm during the exchange. The noble turned red with anger.

"My Lord, surely you won't allow these women to speak to a noblemen this way?" Kiku said. Levi stood then, glaring down at the nobleman.

"Kiku, I have had enough of your shit." Levi said. "You have insulted my bride, a demon, and have indirectly insulted my sister. Since you have a problem with the words of a woman, I'll say them. Stop being an ass and shut the fuck up. If you speak ill of anyone in this room again, you will be escorted out." Kiku stood then as well.

"You do not hold power in these lands as of yet, Prince Levi, and therefore have no authority to remove me. And I will not listen to the words of one as yourself. A man who craves another man's touch. Disgraceful." Levi's eyes narrowed more, but before anyone could say anything, Eren was out of her chair and had Kiku by the front of his robes, shaking with anger as her eyes glowed with rage.

"How fucking DARE you speak to Levi that way! He is to be your emperor, and deserves your respect! So what if he would prefer a man's touch to mine? That means nothing on his ability to rule this land! That also means nothing on his ability to kick your sorry ass! And all because I'm a woman and should act as a lady, doesn't mean that I can't kick your ass instead." A warning sound from Armin's throat that can only be heard by other kitsune had Eren force himself to calm slightly.

"I think you have overstayed your welcome, Sir Kiku." Eren said, slightly calmer. "I suggest you go home. You have caused enough trouble this evening." Eren pulled back before walking up and bowing on her hands and knees to the emperor. "Forgive me, My Lord, for my behavior and language. I should have better control on my emotions and I apologize for any shame or dishonor I have brought upon you this evening." The emperor hummed in thought as he looked to Kiku.

"Do not apologize to me child. You have done nothing wrong. Sir Kiku, I ask that you leave the palace for tonight. We will speak about the events of tonight, tomorrow. You are dismissed." The noble gasped, and then glared at Eren before leaving. Eren returned to her seat, and the room fell into silent eating, before the Commander, who was seated near Armin, spoke.

"Lady Eren, does My Lord's preferences not alarm you?" He asked, choosing his words carefully. Eren laughed lightly.

"Of course not!" Eren said before turning to Levi and smiling fondly. "I love My Lord, and if he needs a man's touch to stay happy, I will happily step aside and allow it. I can not change him. But he also loves me in return, so I'm not to worried. However, with this preference, it means I don't have to worry about him going and sleeping with another woman and potentially creating offspring with her." Eren giggled. "Which means that pleasure is all mine." Eren gave Levi a possessive smirk, causing him to blush lightly before turning back to his food. Mikasa giggled as well.

"I see why my brother fell for you." She said. "I am glad. Most women would be disgusted and turn away from him, if his looks didn't do so first."

"And what is THAT supposed to mean, sister?" Levi growled. The two 'girls' looked at each other and giggled again.

"You look as though you are either always annoyed, or ready to take someone's head at any moment, love. Most would find it terrifying." Eren smirked lightly. "Though I must say it is one of your better qualities. Because your smile is a rare and beautiful thing, and knowing I'm one of the only ones allowed to see that, makes me truly happy. And finding ways to make you smile is a welcome challenge." Eren said, smirk switching to a sweet smile.

"Lady Eren, you seem to speak your mind very freely." One of the noblemen said. Eren nodded.

"Yes. My mother raised me not to hide my feelings towards anything." Levi saw the pain of the still recent loss flash across Eren's face. "She said that it'll make my life a little more difficult, but that I when I pass, I'll have less regrets." Levi nodded to that. His little fox would definitely be able to completely win his heart.

 **This was a little awkward to write, but I hope it's all good!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Writing Eren with 'she/her' pronouns is hard to switch too considering the other... four AOT/SNK fanfics I'm writing all have Eren with 'he/him' pronouns. So if I mess up, tell me so I can fix it.**

The next day, Eren was drug around the palace for lessons on how to be a proper bride and future empoeress. History of the lands they lived in, which the humans called Maria. Demons had no need to call the lands anything, but humans liked to complicate things. And Eren could really care less about the land's history up till that moment. She knew the past two centuries already, and relearning what she already knew was boring. And the etiquette classes and what was expected from her.

"You are not to speak that way." Her instructor had said. "You are to sit by Prince Levi's side and not speak unless spoken too. Speak politely. And answer only what information is needed. Though you are to be more of something pretty to look at and to bare an heir." The instructor continued. Eren rolled her eyes. Once they knew that she actually preferred being a he, they would realize that all this time was completely wasted.

"Aren't I supposed to rule beside my husband? If I'm nothing more than something pretty to look at, how am I supposed to help my people? I have a voice, an opinion, and can contribute to any discussion." Eren said.

"That is not your role, Lady Eren. And your position is much different than most other ladies that have been in your position prior." The instructor said. Eren huffed. If only this woman knew. "I heard from a few of the noblemen that your behavior last evening was less than appropriate. This world is new to you, but you must understand that you can not just speak your mind or speak out to those who support the emperor. If you lose them, it could have catastrophic repercussions." Eren just rolled her eyes again as she was continually lectured for the rest of the lesson.

This went on for weeks, and Eren was sick of not seeing Levi. Forget not seeing Levi, she barely saw Armin or Mikasa either. Let alone her own male form. That ranked right up next to not seeing Levi. Eren missed her male genitals. And it's not like she could bring this up to anyone except the people she had almost no contact with. Eren couldn't see Armin because the Kitsune was considered 'dangerous' still, and they were afraid he'd seduce Eren. She didn't see Mikasa because she had her own lessons, and since she has been in the castle longer, and was born into royalty, her classes were more advanced.

And she couldn't see Levi because bullshit. That was literally all Eren could conclude. She saw him at was it. And then they didn't even sit next to each other at them, nor could they talk with each other like they yearned too. Eren wanted to at least. And their schedules didn't line up. Levi would be at one side of the castle while Eren was at the other, and the Kitsune swore they did this on purpose. Probably some 'virtue' bull shit. Eren made it her personal duty that as soon as her and Levi were married, she would be as loud as she could on her wedding night, just to brag about how good her 'virtue' was being taken. Even if it turned out Levi was bad in bed, as long as he could give Eren his child to bare, the Kitsune would put on the biggest bullshit show she could.

The leaves began to change color and Eren watched helplessly from her room where she was having another history lesson. She wanted to be out there with Levi, walking through them like in Levi's dreams. She wanted to be with the man she had decided to be her mate. And she wanted to be able to go defend her mate when she sensed a demon near by. It was hard to restrain from turning towards the source of negative aura and not go after said source or warn Levi. Armin seemed to be jumping on that quite well, but it was seriously beginning to put a downer on Eren's mood, and it began to show.

"Eren?" The Kitsune looked up from her meal. It was now later in the day and she was sitting with Levi, Mikasa, and the emperor at dinner. Eren looked to Levi, who had spoken to her. "Are you alright?" Levi asked. Eren tried to put up a fake, strong smile, but it just crumbled.

"No, not really." She admitted.

"Are you not feeling well?" Mikasa asked. Eren shook her head, feeling her long hair brush her shoulders, making the Kitsune again irritated about being in female form.

"No, it's not that. I was just hoping that I would've been able to spend more time with Levi once he asked for my hand and to bring me to his house." Eren said. "I've barely been able to speak with him. Everything is so different now compared to when we first met."

"These things are to be expected." The emperor said. "But you still have much to learn about the country you will be helping govern." Eren's eyes narrowed.

"Help govern? I've learned nothing in that aspect. I've been told I'm just to be a pretty face and bring forth an heir. I'm not to say a word for anything. I'm not going to be helping in anything. I'm not helping Levi rule. I hold as much importance as a brooch." Eren snapped out. "Don't lie to me and say I'll be doing anything important, because all I've heard is that I am incapable of doing such."

"Father." Levi said before said individual could speak. "I will be taking Lady Eren out tomorrow. Her lessons are canceled." Levi continued while looking into Eren's molten gold eyes. "I believe it is due time that I spend time with my future bride." Eren smiled softly.

"Thank you Levi."


	19. Chapter 19

Eren and Levi headed to the forest where the did their courting and Eren smiled as she shifted over to her male form.

"Finally." He said, stretching and shifting to his Kitsune form, tails swaying slightly and ears twitching happily. Eren turned to face Levi, who was just staring at him. "What?" Eren asked as they began to walk.

"It's been awhile since I've seen your male form, let alone your Kitsune form." The prince said as they began to walk. "How have you been?" Levi asked casually. Eren smiled at the familiarity.

"Shitty." Eren said. "I'm sick of being told I'm nothing more than someone to look at. I'm sick of being lectured for speaking my mind. I'm sick of not being able to see you, Armin, or Mikasa. I'm sick of having breasts!" Eren crossed his arms and sighed at having the firmness of his pecs and not anything squishing together. But then the irritation and anger subsided as Eren frowned at his feet. "I'm sick of feeling lonely." Eren almost whispered. Levi turned to him.

"Don't worry, bratty fox. We only have to wait another season." Levi said, stopping and grabbing Eren's sleeve. "And we'll be married and together. We'll see each other more often and you will be able to sleep and bath in your male form." Eren smiled as he stopped walking.

"May I embrace you?" Eren asked, a light blush on his cheeks. Levi sighed, but nodded. Eren yipped happily before wrapping his arms around Levi's shoulders, burying his nose in his lover's hair. A snapped twig brought them both quickly out of the embrace, Levi drawing his sword and Eren getting his fox fire ready.

"Calm down, it's only me." Armin said as he came forward.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Levi asks, sheathing his sword with a scowl.

"I snuck out of the palace so we could talk about something important that I don't think either of you really thought about." Armin said as he continued forward.

"And what's that?" Eren asked, extinguishing the flames that tipped his tails.

"The fact that you're offspring will be half Kitsune. Their life spans will be longer, and they will still spend one hundred years as foxes since they will be unable to shift into their human forms until then." Eren and Levi looked to each other.

"I never thought of that." Eren said, frowning slightly.

"You also haven't informed him of what mating a demon means either." Armin said with his own scowl. "These are important circumstances that Prince Levi should know about." Armin barked out. Eren sighed as Levi glared between the two.

"So are you going to fucking tell me?" Levi asked. Eren nodded and sighed.

"Mating a demon means that you will be bound to them and live as long as they do." Eren explained. "Mating me means that you could live for thousands of years, and age as Kitsune do."

"So I'll be nearly immortal and my children will spend one hundred years as foxes. This complicates things quite a bit, don't you think?" Levi said, voice low. "If I'm not emperor by the time our offspring our born, it'll ruin everything. And if we hold off until then, the people will believe you're barren and I will have to find another with. And I don't know about you, but I'm not really wanting to jump on the fucking throne quite yet."

"I'm sorry Levi." Eren said. "I was so caught up in trying to help you that I ended up only making your situation worse."

"Well, there's nothing we can do now." Armin said. "You're going to have to continue as you are. From what I've gathered, you are supposed to be married by the time you come of age, not a father." Armin said. "So you both still have time. Your coupling until that point will just have to avoid being with Eren's female form." Armin said. "Neither of you have a problem with that, so at the time being, everything will be fine."

"But I'm still expected to have an heir soon after the wedding." Levi states. Armin nods.

"Indeed, you shall. But you don't have to have it only with Eren's female form. Or have that be the form you do your coupling with the most. If Eren does get pregnant, it just means that things will speed up a bit and we'll have to reveal Eren's true nature sooner." Armin said. "It could end badly, but they can't kill Eren without killing you at that point."

"This isn't going to end well." Levi said as he looked to Eren. "I'll think of ways to explain everything without it leading to you being sent out of the palace." Levi explained. Eren nodded slightly.

"Yeah..." Eren said, his ears drooping and his tails going lax. He looked completely pathetic.

"I apologize for ruining your day out, but this was a discussion you two needed to have. I'll be heading back first. I pray to Inari-Kami that you two will not have many obstacles in your path." And Armin left the two. Eren turned to Levi frowning. Levi noticed, but didn't turn to look at him, instead sighing.

"Well, there's nothing we can do now." Levi said, turning in the direction they had originally been walking. "Let's continue our outing."

"Aren't you mad at me?" Eren asked. Levi gave another sigh.

"Honestly? Not as much as I probably should be. You acted before thinking, but I've noticed that's a normal thing for you." Levi turned his head slightly so that Eren could see his side profile. "But I already told you before I brought you home, I'm developing feeling for you." A soft pink dusted over Eren's face, and he caught a small one on Levi's face. Levi turned forward. "Not having you by my side like you had been before has only made them develope further."

"Levi." Eren smiled, hurrying over to Levi's side with a smile. "I love you." Levi's eyes widened slightly at the bold statement. Even though Eren had admitted it before, hearing it now only steeled the human prince's feelings.

"Let's go Eren." Levi said, and they continued their walk.


	20. Chapter 20

Eren and Levi went on an outing once a week to keep their relationship strong and keep Eren from feeling so lonely. The day of Levi's birth came and went with a grand celebration, and many congratulations to Levi for finding such a beautiful and well learned bride, since the nobles that returned went straight to questioning what Eren had learned in her lessons.

The Kitsune was getting sick of everything. She wanted to hurry up and get to the wedding. Not only so that she could be with Levi, but to also bring him an heir and be able to actually be male at some point. She hated how her body was, and the sooner she could return to what she deemed normal, the better.

Finally, the snow melted off the ground and the sakura trees began to bloom. Eren smiled as she was allowed to walk outside, finally. As she walked with her teacher, she saw the soldiers and hunters training, as well as Levi. Eren smiled and desperately wanted to call out to him, but Levi was in the middle of sparing with the commander, and she would hate to distract him and cause her lover to become injured.

"Lady Eren, what is it?" Her teacher asked. Eren turned to her.

"I only wish I was able to be with Prince Levi." She said. Eren hated that she HAD to use honorifics and titles with Levi. She had been sassed multiple times by her teacher and only got away with it at dinner and their outings.

"All in due time. The wedding will be within a few months. The emperor would like the prince married before the blossoms come off the trees." Eren smiled. She couldn't wait. "Now, let us return to your lesson." Eren sighed as she followed her teacher, listening to her words.

Eren saw Armin and smiled to him. The Kitsune smiled back, but the teacher noticed and snapped at the demon.

"Do not look to Lady Eren like that. You will not lay your filthy hands on her. I still don't see why My Lord hasn't disposed of you yet." Now, Eren had kept her mouth shut. Her teachers had never said anything about or to Armin. No one has, at least not in Eren's presence. But Eren's teacher had made a grave mistake, because Eren wasn't going to have her friend spoken to in such a way. Eren had grabbed her teacher by her robes and pulled the 'older' human to face her.

"Don't you ever speak like that to Armin again." Eren hissed, golden eyes glowing with rage that hadn't been released properly since the Kiku incident. "He has done nothing but sit there. He has shown to be no threat. And he didn't give me any 'look'. He smiled at me because I had at first." Her teacher looked mortified.

"You are to be married to the prince, and yet you make eyes at a demon?" She said. Eren growled.

"I was not making eyes at him!" Eren snapped. "I knew that if I spoke a word of greeting to him, you would have lectured me for speaking to someone you consider so low and barbaric. A polite smile was all I knew I would get away with. He was merely being polite and returning the gesture. He had no ulterior motive."

"He is not an innocent being, Lady Eren. You have fought many of his kind before-" Eren now clutched her teacher's robes with both hands.

"I have never once slain a Kitsune, and I never will." Eren growled out. "And you will never speak of it in my presence again, am I understood."

 _"Eren, it's not worth it. I'm used to being treated as dirt here."_ Armin said in the demonic tongue. Eren had to restrain from replying back in the same way. It was killing her. Eren let go of her teacher and turned away.

"I'm returning to my chambers. I will hear nothing more from you today." Eren said, and headed towards her room.

"Lady Eren, we still-"

"We are done!" Eren said, voice echoing around them, an authoritative tone to it. There was also a slight demonic tone to it, but luckily anyone that heard seemed to mistake it for anger. But Armin didn't.

 _"Eren! You have to be careful! Calm down!"_ Armin said in the demonic tongue again.

"What kind of incantation are you putting on Lady Eren?" Eren's teacher said, voice full of disgust. Eren turned back around, about to tell her off again when there was another voice.

"What seems to be the problem?" Eren and her teacher turned to see Levi. Eren smiled and was about to speak when her teacher did.

"This demon is after your bride, Prince Levi. He is speaking cantations that make Lady Eren defend him and look upon him with lustful eyes." Eren turned to her.

"I am not looking at Armin with lustful eyes you bitch!" Eren barked, making her teacher's eyes widen at the foul word. "I have no feelings but respect for him, so stop twisting everything because you don't like him!" Eren said, Armin just sighed as he dismissed himself and returned to his room.

"He is controlling you to-"

"No! He's not! That's completely ridiculous!" Eren snapped back.

"My Lord, do you see how she defends him? The only way to stop this is to dispose of the demon that has-"

"Enough." Levi said, voice stern. "I will deal with this personally. Eren, return to your chambers for now. You are dismissed from your lessons for the rest of the day."

"But-" Eren began.

"Do not speak back to the prince." Eren's teacher said. Eren glared at her. "It seems that we will need to reteach you how to behave like the proper bride, and a proper lady."

"I swear that once I become empress, I am firing your ass." Eren growled.

"That language may have been accepted outside the palace but here, it will not be tolerated."

"Well that a load of shit." Levi said, causing Eren to giggle a little.

"I'd say." She said. "I'll see you at dinner tonight then Levi?" Levi nodded as Eren headed to her chambers. She was still high on emotions. Levi grabbed her arm before she got passed him.

"I'll send Mikasa to get you for dinner." He said aloud, before leaning to whisper in Eren's ear. "Enjoy you're male form while you can. I'll make sure no one goes to your room." Eren was stunned for a second after Levi had pulled away and released her, before a wide grin spread across her face.

"Thank you Levi!" And she hurried to her room, switching to her male form and laying out on his floor. Eren was happy to have his body back. It was only for a short time, but it made him feel alive, and after dealing with that stupid teacher, he fucking deserved it. He wouldn't risk going into his Kitsune form, but at least he had the genitals he was used to, if only for a short while.


	21. Chapter 21

Eren sat quietly at dinner that night. She was still pissed off with what her teacher was saying about Armin. The emperor cleared his throat, and Eren prepared herself for what must be coming.

"Lady Eren, I heard from one of your teachers that you were flirting with the demon we have on the grounds." He said. "I am very surprised to hear these things with how frequently you are leaving the palace with Levi." Eren groaned to herself, rubbing her temples slightly, deciding that she has the right to dismiss her table manners for this moment.

"I have no feelings for Armin." Eren said. "I smiled in greeting. That's it. My teacher made assumptions. Very wrong assumptions at that. My heart is with Levi. It has been for a long time. I'm not a fickle person, my lord."

"Are you certain that you haven't been seduced by the beast?" Eren's eyes narrowed at the emperor's accusation. "If this is the case, I will have to remove the demon. Permanently." Eren bit her lip.

"Father." Levi cuts in. "There is no reason to do such things. Eren has already admitted to having eyes only for me. And greeting the Kitsune should not be viewed as her being unloyal. I have no qualms with my betrothed greeting the fox demon. He has done nothing wrong while being with us. So executing him won't be needed." Eren smiled to Levi, her heart beating in thankfulness and gratitude.

"What reason would Armin have to seduce Eren?" Mikasa asked. "He doesn't have much to gain since she is not married to Levi yet. Kitsune may be cunning, but they aren't stupid. Even after the ceremony, Eren's place in the royal family is not secured, if that was what he is after. Armin would have better luck coming after Levi or I if he wished to have the power of royalty. But as a Kitsune that had lived for we can only assume hundreds of years, surely he would find no reason to cut in now." Mikasa explained. "He is most likely trying to save his life. We have never failed killing a demon until him, and even then he did not escape unharmed. It would be in his best interest not to do anything that would anger or endanger us if he values his life."

"I see." The emperor says, looking back to Eren. "The wedding while happen before the end of the fourth month." Eren smiled as she turned to Levi.

"I shall count the days with bated breath." She says. Levi doesn't smile back, but Eren sees his eyes sparkle with fondness and anticipation. Soon, Eren would be able to fulfil her promise to the one she promised to protect so many moons ago.

The anniversary of Eren's own birth passed with a small celebration, at the kitsune's request, with only the members of the royal family and guard involved. A larger celebration was happening soon as it was, and so the emperor saw no problems with this. Eren's lessons continued, and she was doing very well. She only had problems with the instructor who had spoken against Armin, but it was nothing that Eren couldn't deal with.

As the last days before the wedding, Eren's lessons changed to what she should expect from the ceremony and her role in everything. The closer the day came for Eren and Levi to wed, the less Eren saw of Levi, and the less she got time for herself.

On the day of the wedding, it was bright and sunny. Eren was quickly whisked away to be bathed and put into the ceremonial robes, her hair put up with expensive and heavy hair pins, face painted thickly, and covered in rich perfumes. Eren was not happy by this, at all. She would be bathing with Levi, scrubbing everything from her skin to get back to her natural scent.

On the other side of the palace, Levi was going through his own preparations. They had finished creating the rooms that would be strictly Eren's and Levi's until the prince became emperor. Levi made sure that the gardens were closed off so that Eren could walk around freely in her Kitsune form, as well as her true male form.. Levi had also made sure there was a pond for Eren to hide her Kitsune ball, which the prince had plucked from the pond in his old garden and hide amongst his robes. He would return it to Eren as discreetly as he could during the ceremony, for the Kitsune to hide herself.

The wedding was to be held in the courtyard. It would only be the ceremony, and then Levi and Eren were expected to head to their wing and not only consummate their marriage, but being making an heir. The guests were all noblemen and their wives and/or mistresses, as well as their children. There were also representatives from the allied kingdoms, to see the future emperor and empress of Maria. And the second Eren set foot in the courtyard, the bright, blue sky had rain fall from it, the sun making the water sparkle like falling crystal.

"A kitsune wedding." Eren whispered to herself, smiling fondly at it. She had witnessed many sunshowers, but never the actual ceremony. She couldn't help but wonder which Kitsune's had chosen this day to wed, or if it was in effect to Eren's own. Either way, it was a good omen to Eren's and Levi's own wedding.

Levi stood in front of the crowd, next to his father, who would wed them. Eren joined them with little incident, though she did stumble a little, blushing deeply. The ceremony was long, the emperor going on and on about the political and spiritual meanings of the joining, then explaining why the emblem Eren would be receiving deemed her as part of the royal family and how the emblem being given to Levi would prove his love for her.

Two familiar golden bangles were placed on Eren's and Levi's wrists. Eren couldn't help but smile at it, remembering the male, dream self that was seen with Levi had the exact same piece of jewelry. Once presented to the congregation as wedded, Eren and Levi were hurried to their wing to begin their own celebration as the others had one themselves.

 **I know, it skips all over the place, and it will continue to do so. But I have every intention of writing Eren's and Levi's wedding night! So that will be next chapter! Get ready for the confusion of Male and Female Eren all over the place for a while.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I want to note that the wedding took all day and was night when Eren and Levi went to their new room. Also, smut. Detailed yoai and mention of Female!Eren x Levi (It's mainly a yaoi fic, and I haven't written 'straight' smut in YEARS)**

Two separate baths had been pulled for Eren and Levi. Eren had frowned, wishing to bath with her new husband, but unable to do so. So she sat in her tub, scrubbing her skin free of the face paint and perfumes that had clung to her skin for hours. She put on the simple yukata that was left for her to change into, placing the gold bangle back on her wrist. As she entered her new room, she saw a large futon on the floor already and the room was also filled with incense.

"Eren." The Kitsune turned quickly to see Levi in a yukata of his own, bangle on his wrist, and Eren's Kitsune ball in hand. "Go hide this if you need to, and." Levi came closer, gently brushing Eren's wet hair out of her face. "Change back if you'd like." Eren took the ball from Levi, changing into her male Kitsune form, tails swaying happily.

"Thank you." Eren said, his deep voice sounding like heaven to both men. "I'll return quickly." Eren said, moving towards their own, private gardens. He saw the pond and headed over, looking in and seeing the koi fish swimming lazily. But he also saw a small alcove in the pond that seemed to have a spot made just for the ball. Once the ball was placed in the pond, it seemed to vanish as it blended in seamlessly with the pearls and other pebbles.

Eren returned to Levi, who was sitting on the futon, waiting for Eren. Once Eren closed the door, leaving the two of them alone, Levi looked to him. Eren felt a dark blush take his cheeks. He had stumbled upon many intimate moments in his centuries of life, but not once had he participated.

"Are you nervous?" Levi asked. Eren nodded slowly as he sat next to Levi. "That's fine. Now, how do you want to do this? We have a week alone, so we can take our time with trying for an heir. Or we can start now." Eren swallowed nervously.

"I would like to stay in my male form for a while, if that's okay with you." Levi nodded as he looked to Eren's ears. "Um, would you prefer my human form?"

"No." Levi said. He reached out and gently stroked one of Eren's ears, causing the Kitsune to lean into the touch with a soft whine. "I married a Kitsune, and once we are able to reveal your true nature to the world, you will freely walk around in the form. I should be comfortable with lying with you as you are." Eren looked to Levi with a smile and a few tears.

"I love you." Eren whispered, kissing Levi's palm as his hand trailed from his ear to his cheek. Levi sighed.

"And I you." Eren's eyes snapped to Levi's, seeing the usually emotionless prince smiling softly. Eren's eyes produced tears that rolled down his face as his heartbeat increased. "What's wrong my little fox?" Levi leaned forward, carressing both of Eren's cheeks.

"I wasn't sure you would feel the same when we made it to this point." Eren admitted. "I'm so happy I was wrong." Levi sighed as he wiped Eren's tears.

"Save your tears for now Eren." Eren nodded, his golden eyes shining brightly as his eyes fell upon Levi's lips. They were a pale pink, and thin, and Eren craved to know how they felt.

"Levi?" Eren asked, eyes moving back up to the cold prince's gray/blue eyes. "May I kiss you?" Levi seemed slightly shocked, before looking to Eren's own lips. A warm pink, full, and looking oh so very warm and soft.

"Yes." Levi said. They both leaned in, slightly hesitant and nervous. Their lips met only briefly, both pulling back slightly. Their lips touched again and again, each kiss lasting longer than the last. Soon Eren's arms wrapped around Levi's shoulders, allowing a pleased hum to come from his throat. Levi's hands had slipped from Eren's cheeks to his hips. Their lips began to move together slowly, and Eren allowed another pleased hum out as his tails slowly swayed.

Levi pulled away first, Eren trying to chase after his lips.

"Calm down, little fox. We have time." Levi said with a low, quiet voice. Eren blushed at his new pet name. Their lips met again, still slowly, but passionately. Levi's hands slowly rubbed Eren's sides as the Kitsune's hands moved to play with the prince's under cut, fingers twirling in the silky longer strands.

After a few minutes, Levi gently pushed Eren onto his back, lips leaving his husband's only briefly, catching molten gold staring back before he went back to kissing his lips. Levi's hands moved to roam around Eren's body. The gentle caresses and touches made Eren squirm and whimper.

"Levi." Eren breathed against Levi's lips. The human pulled back slightly, taking note of the slight increase in his demon's breathing. Levi couldn't deny that he was getting excited touching this Kitsune's body. Levi moved one of his hands to the obi holding Eren's yukata closed.

"May I?" Levi breathed gently, breath caressing Eren's cheeks. The kitsune whimpered and nodded slowly.

"Please." And so Levi pulled at the obi, untying the knot and watching as the yukata fell open. His breath hitched at the sight infront of him. With the glow of the candles being the only real light besides the light from to moon, Levi saw tan skin pulled tightly over muscles with few scars gracing the skin. A faint scar on Eren's side reminded Levi how the two had found each other.

"Beautiful." Levi said, leaning down and kissing a scar under Eren's right pectoral. Eren shivered at the contact. Levi pulled back and continued to look at his lover's body. His abdomen was well sculpted, but had softened do to the months of doing little to nothing. And as Levi's eyes moved further down, his breath hitched.

Eren's organ was already coming to life, twitching slightly under the other's gaze, a clear fluid beginning to form at the tip. And Eren's legs seemed to spread at the gaze he was receiving.

"Levi." Eren said. Levi's eyes snapped up to his, seeing a slight flush on the Kitsune's face as his ears twitched. "I want to see you too, it's been so long." Levi nodded, remembering the days he had bathed with Eren when he still thought he was nothing more than a fox. Levi removed the obi holding his yukata together, letting the fabric fall to the floor, the yukata opening slightly to reveal pale skin with almost no imperfections. Only a scar here and there.

Eren stared at him, eyes moving up and down his husband's body before falling lower, gulping slightly with a twitch of his member as the two realized that Levi was also reacting to seeing his lover bare.

"M-May I..." Eren said, voice trailing off as he looked between Levi's eyes and his member. Levi nodded and Eren sat up slightly, yukata slipping off his shoulders, as he reached out and touched Levi. Levi groaned slightly at the feeling. He had never touched there unless to relieve his bladder or to clean. Having Eren touch him felt good, really good. And Eren seemed at complete awe as he ran his hand up and down the length.

"Amazing." Eren breathed, sitting up and gently pulling back the skin covering the tip. Levi groaned again.

"Th-That's enough for now." Levi said, pushing Eren back again as he crawled between his legs. Their erections brushed, causing both to gasp as pleasure tickled their spines.

"Oh gods." Eren said. Levi agreed with a grunt as he leaned down and kissed Eren again. Eren returned it eagerly, shifting his hips to get in a more comfortable position, pressing his groin against Levi's, causing both to part and moan.

"Eren." Levi panted, slowly beginning to move his hips to rub against Eren. The Kitsune merely shivered with pleasure.

"Levi." He whimpered. "Feels good." He said. Levi agreed as he continued to move against Eren. "More." Eren panted. Levi nodded as he pulled away, looking at Eren's nether regions and seeing his entrance twitch. Levi found the oil he had requested to be in their room and gently dipped his fingers in.

Levi had no experience, and had asked Armin what he was to do with Eren in male form, hoping the Kitsune would know. Armin happily told him all he needed to know, from preparation to the actual act, to minor details and differences between sleeping with either form. Levi looked up to Eren, who was panting and watching with slightly glazed, golden eyes.

"Are you ready?" Levi asked, pressing an oiled finger to Eren's entrance. Eren stiffened only for a second before nodding slowly. Levi's finger gently massaged the area before pushing at the hole slightly. Eren shivered, hips pushing at the digit lightly. Levi took a deep breath as he eased the single finger in. Eren's eyes screwed shut, teeth clenching and jaw going rigid at the intrusion. "Are you okay?" Levi asked. Eren took a deep breath in through his nose and released it through his mouth a few times, getting used to the feeling before looking to Levi.

"It feels a little weird. Hurts a little bit, but I can deal with it." Eren said. "I-I think you can move now." Eren says. Levi nodded slowly as he began to move his finger back and forth.

"Have you done this before?" Levi asked, catching Eren off guard. The Kitsune shook his head.

"No. Other Kitsune usually sleep with each other or humans they come across, but I, myself, haven't. I hadn't felt the need to lie with anyone until you." Eren said with a blush.

"I had meant this." Levi said, wiggling his finger, making Eren whimper.

"No. I never had time once I came to the palace. This is all new to me." Levi nodded as he rubbed a second finger against Eren's entrance.

"Do you think you're ready for another?" Levi asked. Eren took a few deep breaths before wiggling his hips, pushing onto the second digit briefly, before he nodded.

"I think so." Eren breathed, and with that Levi slowly eased in a second finger. Eren tensed, feeling the sting of the stretch, but breathed deeply to help relax himself. Levi was gently rubbing his hip as he continued to stretch Eren. Once Levi had both fingers in, he paused, letting Eren get used to the new feeling, before he started moving them, scissoring and thrusting his fingers in and out, twisting his wrist every so often and massaging. Eren slowly started to let out soft moans and pants. Levi crooked his fingers and watched as Eren's back arched, mouth falling open and a loud moan falling from his lips.

"D-Do that again, please?" Eren asked. Levi complied, gently massaging the area. Armin had told him that there was a gland that Levi would only find in Eren's male body, that when touched would send a high amount of pleasure through the Kitsune's body, therefor relaxing him, making preparation easier and the actual act more pleasureable. Levi kept massaging that one spot as he slowly added a third finger, but Eren didn't seem to notice. After stretching Eren for a few more minutes, Levi leaned over Eren to speak in his ear.

"Are you ready?" Levi asked. Eren just looked at him confused as Levi pulled his fingers out, the Kitsune whining at the loss. "I don't think I can hold back anymore." Levi said, wiping his hands off on the towel provided before dipping his hand in the oil again and applying it to his length. Eren watched with hooded eyes as Levi wiped his hand off again before aligning himself with Eren's entrance. "I'll ask again, are you ready?" Eren nodded quickly.

"Yes. Please." Eren said, a small smile on his face as he watched Levi. Levi nodded and gently pushed forward, leaning over Eren again to capture his lips in a kiss. As Levi entered, Eren's body tensed, causing Levi to stop his movement. But he kept kissing Eren, pulling back to mutter reassuring words and to help calm his husband. Once Eren gave the okay, Levi resumed his earlier ministrations. They paused every so often, repeating the calming process, until Levi had bottomed out, groaning slightly at the tight feeling.

"Are you okay?" Levi asked, just enjoying the feeling have having his first, and hopefully last, man. Eren's eyes were screwed shut as he breathed harshly, trying to adjust to the feeling of being filled.

"I-I think I will be." Eren said eventually. "Ju...Just give me some time to get used to the feeling." Levi nodded, having no problems with the request as he kissed Eren's cheeks, gently rubbing the tears that had formed away. And Levi didn't stop there. His lips moved to Eren's jaw, neck, and shoulders. Eren shuddered and let out a soft moan everytime Levi's lips came in contact with his skin.

With a wiggle of his hips, Eren determined he was ready for Levi to start moving. The pace was slow, but neither participant cared. It was nothing like they ever imagined it may have been. They rocked together, quiet moans leaving their mouths as their skin glided together. Kisses were shared, placed on necks, shoulders, jaws, some leaving small, dark marks, others leaving nothing but a tingling sensation. Hands roamed over heated flesh, leaving trails of fire in their wake. Shuddered gasps were heard as sensitive skin was caressed. And as they reached completion together, the other's name was on their lips.

They rested before continuing a few more times before Eren changed female for her and Levi to try for an heir.

 **... This was probably the 'cleanest' smut I have ever written. I mean, usually I am all balls deep, jack hammering and screams. I don't think I've ever written anything this 'clean' or gentle. Or vague. The smut seems vague to me. It's probably just me. Meh. I think this might have... mmmm... five chapters left? Minimum? Fifteen max? I only have a couple more big things I want to do, but no ending plot point or anything. Whateves. Hope you all liked the chapter!**


	23. Chapter 23

The rest of the week, Levi and Eren continued lying together, in both of Eren's forms. By the end of the week, they were indeed exhausted, but also sated and happy, though Eren showed it more than Levi. Until Eren realized she had to stay in female form when out and about. She wasn't pleased, but at least she could be male when it was only her and Levi, or when she was alone in her and Levi's wing.

Everything returned to 'normal' to some sense. Eren returned to her lessons, Levi to his. The only difference being that Eren would return to Levi at night, and they stopped their weekly outings for the time being, waiting to see if Eren had, infact, conceived.

Not even a month after the wedding, Eren was walking in the courtyard with one of her teachers, when she passed by Armin. The Kitsune smiled politely, ignoring the instructor's disgusted face, when his smile faltered before coming back full force.

"Congratulations, Lady Eren." Armin said with a small bow.

"What do you mean, demon?" The instructor asked bitterly.

"Lady Eren is with child." Armin said with a smile. "Her scent has changed, if only slightly." Eren quickly looked to her belly with a smile. She had noticed the change, but was unable to voice this with anyone. She had told Levi, but had asked him to wait. They had asked Armin if he would confirm it for the rest of the palace.

"I see. I am so happy." Eren said as she gently rubbed her belly, feeling the kit's heartbeat thanks to her heightened demon senses. Word was quickly sent to the emperor and Levi. Eren was sent to her and Levi's chambers to have the palace doctor look her over, to see if the Kitsune was correct.

After proving Eren with child, she was told that her lessons would change, once again. She was to be taught how to care for her 'human' child, and how to raise the heir 'correctly'. Eren had issues with that. Her 'baby' was going to be a kit. She would have a fox, and her's and Levi's offspring would stay as such for a hundred years, fifty at the least since they will be hanyous. And Eren's demon instincts would teach her how to raise the kit properly. And Eren, being Eren, had a problem being told how to care for her child.

"Lady Eren, if you don't listen to what I have to say, how do you ever plan on raising this chi-"

"I don't need your help." Eren spat, rubbing her belly gently. "My mother taught me enough on how to be a mother when I was with her. I do not need you to tell me how to care for my child."

"Lady Eren." Her instructor sounded insulted. "A peasant child is raised very differently than a royal one. There are mannerisms that your child must take and when an infant, only certain foods may be-"

"I know how to feed my baby." Eren growled, turning her stomach away. "I do not need to be told!"

"Lady Eren, if you do not listen to me, we will have no choice but to have someone else raise your child." The look on Eren's face could only be described as heartbroken and enraged. "Now that I have gotten your attention-" Eren stood, leaving her room and looking for Levi. She was borderline hysterical, as well as completely furious.

Eren found him training with the soldiers and hunters. One of the soldiers saw her, and quickly stopped his sparring to hurry over to her. He had a long face and two toned hair, and was taller then Eren, probably also so if Eren was in her male form.

"L-Lady Eren. You shouldn't be here. What is the matter?"

"I need to speak with Levi." Eren said.

"I'm sorry, my lady, but Prince Levi-" Eren turned to the man, making him flinch.

"It was not a question. It was not a request. It was a demand. An order. This is urgent." Eren growled. "I hate taking my husband away from his work, and I would not be here if it was not necessary." Eren finally allowed her distress to show on her face, tears biting the sides of her eyes. The soldier nodded with a slight bow.

"I will fetch him for you then, my lady." Eren smiled lightly.

"Thank you. Forgive me for my earlier actions."

"There is no reason to apologize." And the soldier went to get Levi, who was training with his katana with Commander Erwin. Levi looked less than pleased to be interrupted, but soon looked to Eren. He may not have shown his concern, but Eren could just see the small glisten in the emotionless eyes.

"Eren." Levi said as he came up to her, kissing her cheek lightly. "What did your instructors do this time?" Levi asked, slightly irritated. Eren finally let the dams break and she cried, wrapping her arms around Levi's shoulders, burying her face in Levi's neck.

"You never told me that they would take my baby if I didn't raise them to palace standards." Eren cried, shoulders shaking as did her voice. Levi sighed as he gently, and awkwardly, pet her back.

"I will be speaking with your instructor. She shouldn't be saying such things to you at this stage. It's not good to stress you out, it's not good for the baby." Levi said. He walked Eren back to their room and sent the instructor from the room, decided that Eren needed him first.

Once the instructor was gone, Eren shifted back into his male form, which would do nothing to his pregnancy. The Kitsune was laid down on his side, head pillowed by Levi's lap.

"Is it true?" Eren asked. "If I don't listen to the lessons to raise our baby, they'll take them away and give them to another woman to raise?" Levi sighed.

"If they are born a fox like you and Armin say, they will be killed, not taken away." Levi said. Eren cried harder, rubbing his stomach. Levi knew this was not what Eren wanted to hear, but he couldn't lie to the pregnant Kitsune. It was the truth. And after they killed the kit, they'd kill Eren. And that thought nearly enraged Levi. They may not look human, but they would still be his children. And he would fight with Izanami, Goddess of Life and Death, than allow anyone to harm his family.

 **I'm having fun. Can you tell I'm having fun? I'm having TONS of fun.**


	24. Chapter 24

Eren was summoned to the emperor's room the next day for a private discussion concerning her pregnancy and what was told to her by her instructor. As Eren entered the room, the emperor noted the slight distressed look on his daughter-in-law's face. She sat in stanza as she had been taught, ignoring the beautiful garden the open doors lead to.

"Lady Eren, I would like to talk to you about how your pregnancy in the palace will go. I was to do this as soon as we learned you were with child, but didn't expect the news to come so soon." The emperor noticed how Eren's skin, which was originally such a beautiful and almost exotic golden tan, looked paler, and even more so at his words. Though this didn't seem to be from a physical sickness, but an emotional turmoil.

"My Lord, is it true?" Eren asked, eyes watering slightly as her voice gently trembled. "If I do not adhere to the wishes of the palace, another woman will raise my child?" Eren looked so defeated, so heartbroken as she gently held her stomach. She didn't seem to have changed at all, but it looked like she calmed ever so slightly by doing the action.

The emperor sighed deeply, shaking his head from side to side.

"No, your child will be raised by you either way." The emperor said. Eren looked at him slightly shocked. "You look surprised that I would say such a thing." He said. Eren didn't meet his eyes as she spoke.

"I have never heard of you being understanding, My Lord. I've only heard of your hate for demons and want of power and an heir."

"No doubt Levi told you these things." The emperor said. "And they are all true. I do care for my children, however, as I care for you. And I would rather my grandchildren have an upbringing more similar to your own."

"What do you mean?" Eren asked as she looked up, head slightly cocked to the side.

"I am sure you heard how my first and second wives died." Eren only gave a single nod. "They died when Levi and Mikasa were both young, never truly knowing a mother's touch. I was unable to be there for them in place of their mother's, and the women who raised them never made the connection they needed to have. I understand that your mother was able to raise you properly, and it shows in how you act compared to how my own children act. You show only true emotions, true happiness and anger that I have never seen on my own children's faces." The emperor took a deep breath. "Even as royalty, my children had hard childhoods, and I don't want that to happen to your children. You have the chance to be in your child's life, and I will not take that from you. Your child will not be burdened as my children had been, being raised by a stranger, so you will be raising your child, along with Levi. You have nothing to fear." The emperor smiled to Eren as she cried happily.

"Thank you, My Lord. Thank you so much." She said. The emperor only nodded before he saw something out of the corner of his eye. A shadow in one of the garden's trees, an assassin if the way the shadow nearly blended in was anything to go by. The emperor was prepared to move, make a call to the guards, when he realized something. The assassin was not in a position to kill him, but seemed to be aimed at the only other individual in the room.

"Eren-" The emperor said, but stopped when he saw the assassin already launching his attack, throwing an object. The emperor didn't think twice before shielding the female with his own body, the projectile lodging itself into his spine. Eren stared up at the emperor with large, golden eyes as he grew weak and collapsed.

After the emperor hit the floor, Eren screamed, not noticing the shadow disappear from the garden over the wall.

The guards rushed into the room along with Levi and Mikasa. What they found was an unconscious emperor and a hysterical Eren cowering in a corner as far from the garden as she could get.

Eren was taken to her and Levi's wing as the palace doctor tried to help the emperor. Mikasa stayed with her father to try and help, but Armin came to his friend and her husband.

"Eren, what happened?" Levi asked. Eren just continued taking deep breaths, shifting into her male form and wrapping his tails around himself.

"I... It happened so fast. The emperor had just finished telling me that our child will always be mine to raise and that no one will raise them but us, and then the next thing I knew, he was falling to the floor."

"Could you tell who did it?" Levi asked, but Eren shook his head.

"He was in to much emotional distress." Armin said, tails flowing behind him as his brow was furrowed in thought and slight anger. "You know that Eren is very intune to his emotions. If the emotions he's feeling are strong enough, it's possible that the emotion clouded his mind and was not able to recognize a threat was near by. It also seems that Eren switched from extremes in his emotions, so he can not help us find who attacked your father."

"I'm sorry." Eren cried. "I had taken it upon myself to be your family's guardian, and I couldn't protect your father. It's all my fault. I should have noticed, I should have been able to control my emotions better. I-"

"Enough." Levi said, hands finding Eren's cheeks and wiping the tears from his face. "You need to calm down, little fox. You are with child, and your emotions will be unstable as it is. There was nothing you could do because of that damn instructor's words."

"I will leave you two for now and see if I can help track the one who attacked the emperor. I will return with any information I find."

"Thank you." Levi said, and the blond Kitsune left the room, leaving Levi to, once again, care for his distraught, pregnant husband.

 **I wanted Eren to be able to have his/her babies damn it! And the only way to do that without killing Eren would be to kill the emperor, but I just couldn't think of how. RushTheCrow actually gave me the idea to have it be an assassination attempt on Eren and have the emperor save him/her (I get so confused sometimes with which pronouns I should use for Eren at the end A/N. Like, should I go with the one Eren is at the end of the chapter, or should they line up with the sex Eren was the events I reference at the end take place, because Eren's not a they)**


	25. Chapter 25

The emperor was able to get one more thing out to his son and daughter, separately. To Mikasa, he told what really happened when he was attacked. To Levi, he told him to run the land and to raise his children alongside his wife. He also made a last decree, that Eren would raise her children and that will not change unless she passed. And with that, the emperor passed in the late hours of the night, due to poisoning.

"My Lord." Armin said once the emperor's body was moved to prepare for burial. "I ask that I see the weapon used on the late emperor. I will hopefully be able to find the man that assassinated your father." Mikasa had told Armin what her father had told her, and both decided not to mention to Levi or Eren that it was Eren's life that was meant to be taken.

"So be it." Levi said, teeth clenched as he glared at the floor. This room would remain empty until Levi and Eren decided to move into it, if they ever did, but that wouldn't be able to happen until after Levi's coronation. The coronation wouldn't be for a week or so, considering that no one had expected the emperor to die before the heir was born.

Armin bowed before taking the weapon and asking Mikasa to analyze it with him. Eren stood behind Levi, watching her husband stand still in the room her father-in-law once was.

"Levi?" Eren asked carefully, stepping forward and placing a hand gently on Levi's shoulder. Levi let out a deep sigh, rubbing his face with his hand.

"I'll be fine. Just give me some time. Things are going to be a lot different from now on." Levi said. Eren nodded.

"Then I will leave you. I will be in our wing." Before she left, she gave Levi a soft kiss to his cheek. She didn't know it, but that's exactly what Levi needed.

The next week was crazy. Eren was getting double lessons on mothering and how to be an empress. Levi's lessons changed to be more political than before. He met with many people, and the guards were on high alert and working harder than usual. Mikasa and Armin were also fairly sure that they could find the person that had killed the emperor, though they said nothing.

"If my calculations are right." Armin had said to Mikasa. "Whoever is trying to kill Eren is hired for their services. And since they didn't succeed, they may try again. But not yet."

"Because everyone is on high alert, right?" Mikasa asked, looking at the throwing star that had been dripping with poison earlier.

"Correct." Armin said, sighing. "Eren should have watched her mouth while here. She could have made a number of enemies at the formal gatherings since she got here."

"She was defending you." Mikasa said, and Armin nodded.

"I know, and as a demon, that didn't work in her favor. She also didn't show respect when she was defending her beliefs, and may have ruffled a few feathers too many. Anyone with enough money to hire an assassin could have if she rubbed them the wrong way."

"So what do we do?" Mikasa asked. Armin sighed.

"We keep your demon senses sharp. We know what the poison smells like, and faintly what the attacker smells like. If we smell them at all, we need to act." Armin explained. "Besides that, there isn't much we can do. I'll sneak out and sniff around the village, see if I hear anything while I'm at it. You need to continue as if you don't know someone is after Eren's life."

"How can I just do nothing?" Mikasa hissed. "I have to protect my family. And someone is still after them."

"And no one knows you are a demon yet!" Armin snapped back. "If you want to do something." The Kitsune said, tails flowing side to side as he thought. "See if you can take up Tessenjutsu. You are already learning Kyomai, so you are used to handling fans. I am sure you can ask Erwin if he has anyone who specializes in Tessenjutsu." Mikasa pursed her lips, but nodded anyways.

"Alright then." She said. "I'll learn Tessenjutsu." Armin gave a single nod.

"I will report to you with anything I hear or scents I pick up." Armin said, before changing into a yellow, three tailed fox and leaving for town while Mikasa went and found Erwin, not really asking as demanding to learn to use tessen.

"Lady Mikasa, why do you want to learn to fight? A woman of your ranking-" Erwin began, before Mikasa interrupted him.

"I want to be able to protect my family." Mikasa said. "I want to be able to defend myself in case someone attacks me. My brother is fighting with you and the hunters, and it is not his place to do so, especially now that he is about to take the thrown, and is married with a child on the way. If I am able to defend myself, the chances of a suitor wanting me may increase, knowing that they do not alway have to worry about my safety. So, Commander, I demand to learn Tessenjutsu." Erwin sighed as he turned to his recruits.

"Jean!" Erwin yelled, the long faced male coming over. "He may be one of our newer hunters, but he is very skilled when using tessen. He shall be your teacher. But I will tell you now, no one will treat you like royalty. You will be treated as a brand new recruit, as we did with your brother when he first started training with us. You will train when he trains, and will have to keep up with your lessons and other responsibilities. If you begin to slack, I am afraid that you will no longer be learning to use tessen." Mikasa nodded as Erwin walked away, only to return with two tessen.

"Jean, you will now teach Lady Mikasa the basics. Do not treat her any differently than you would any other male recruit." And with that, Erwin returned to training, and Mikasa began to learn to fight.


	26. Chapter 26

The day of Levi's coronation came, and the throne room was filled with nobles and the palace staff. At the front of the room, by the thrones (actually more like decorative pillows), stood Mikasa, Eren, Levi, and the head monk at Inari's temple. The monk spoke for a long time, about how tragic the emperor's death was, and how Levi will take his place as leader. The monk also spoke of how Eren would be becoming empress.

As the monk was about to place the emperor's head piece on Levi's head, there was a deep growl and the nobles in the room quickly separated to show a man sitting among the nobles, with a yellow fox's teeth buried in his arm, three tails on end and still growling as the man tried to pry him off.

"Armin?" Mikasa asked. The fox glanced at her with big, blue eyes. Mikasa sniffed the air subtly, and what she smelled made her eyes narrow. "Bring him here." She said, stepping down slightly from the raised area of the floor that the emperor sat on. Armin did so, pulling the man by his arm until he was kneeling before the princess.

To say the entire room was confused would be an understatement. Mikasa bent down slightly.

"I suggest you hand over your weapon, assassin." There was a collective gasp from the nobles and Eren, the monk stayed silent, but still quite shocked, and Levi's eyes narrowed.

"He's come to kill the new emperor?" A noble asked.

"No." Mikasa said once she got the weapon, a kunai, in her hand. "He's after Eren." Mikasa announced. Sniffing the blade slightly, she frowned. "It's the same poison that killed my father."

"What do you mean?" Levi asked. "That he's after Eren?" Levi's face was still calm, besides his narrowed eyes, as was his voice, though it bordered on anger.

"Father told me, before he passed, that the person that had attacked was not after his life, but Eren's. Our father reacted before thinking and shielded her. And it seems that whoever hired our assassin was fine with the casualty to have hired them again to attack Eren now." Levi walked over then.

"You mean to tell me, that our father died, because someone is trying to kill my wife?" Levi said, the word 'wife' feeling weird on his tongue. "And child?" Levi continued. Mikasa nodded. Levi's face completely relaxed, which some thought was odd, but Mikasa quickly stepped back, as did Armin.

"Is the coronation over?" Levi asked, looking to the monk. He shrugged lightly.

"Technically, no. But you are still the emperor, and have been since your father's passing. The coronation is a public display of you coming to power." The monk explained. Levi nodded once before turning back to the assassin.

"So, who hired you?" Levi asked, motioning for Mikasa and Armin to go by Eren to protect her.

"It is an assassin's code to never speak of his clients." The assassin said in a low voice.

"I'll ask you one more time. Who hired you?" Levi's voice remained eerily calm, but when the man refused again, that calmness evaporated as Levi's foot came in contact with the man's face, knocking a tooth across the room. Levi's face remained calm, but the room could see the rage flaring up in his eyes.

"Who." A kick to the stomach. "Hired." A kick to the face again. "You?" And a kick to the side. Every Time the assassin didn't answer, Levi delivered a quick, painful kick to a random spot on his body, even stomping once the assassin was low enough to the ground. On a particularly hard kick, gold coins fell from the assassin's clothing, and Armin was quick to run over and sniff it, before scanning the room and seeing one particular noble looking paler than the rest.

"I found him." Armin said once he shifted back into his Kitsune form, eyes locked with the man. Levi stopped his barrage on the assassin.

"Who?" Levi asked, voice like ice and literally made the room shiver.

"Lord Kiku." Armin said, and when all eyes turned to the noble that was in question, he tried to run. However, a black shadow flickered through the room, and he was pinned to the floor by Mikasa. Everyone was baffled by her speed as she brought Kiku forward and next to the assassin. Levi's glare had almost froze Kiku in place.

"Why did you hire an assassin to kill Eren?" Levi asked, voice full of authority and a 'bull shit me, you die' undertone.

"S-She disgraced me. She disrespected me. No woman should speak to a man, especially of a higher class, the way she did! It is dishonorable and-"

"Enough." Levi said, voice a normal tone but strong enough to silence the entire room, maybe even the entire village. "Attacking Eren, as the future empress, is treason." Levi said, letting those words sink in before continuing. "Killing Eren would also result in killing our unborn child, which would be the future emperor or empress, which could also be considered treason." Another moment to let that sink in. "And in your process of trying killing Eren, you killed my father, which is treason."

"I meant no disrespect to the royal house, but that GIRL-"

"Isn't really a girl." Armin said with a shrug. The room was dead quiet, staring at him. "What? He isn't."

"Armin!" Eren said, looking around quickly.

"He's right though." Levi said, crossing his arms. "As the new emperor, I planned on making the public know as soon as time would allow."

"What do you mean that Lady Eren isn't a girl? She's with child." One of Eren's instructor's said. Levi nodded.

"Yes, Eren is with child. But Eren is not female, nor is he human." That made the entire room shut up.

"W-What do you mean?" Kiku asked from the floor.

"Simple." Levi said. "I married a Kitsune." The outraged cries filled the room quickly as Eren just paled. Levi turned to him. "No point keeping up the act, little fox." And Eren sighed, shifting into his Kitsune male form, tails wrapping protectively around his stomach as he glared at Kiku.

"I'm not a demon hunter." The assassin hissed as he glared at Kiku.

"A DEMON!" Kiku roared, everyone either moving away or prepared to attack.

"Put down your weapons." Mikasa said firmly, standing in front of Eren. "Or you might as well kill me too." She said.

"What are you talking about Lady Mikasa?" Erwin asked. "Kitsune are dangerous demons who-"

"Have done absolutely nothing to us." Levi said loudly. "We have never been attacked by Kitsune. Eren just so happened to stumble into our territory on accident while grieving his late mother and got attacked." Levi said. "Speaking of which, that demon that got away last spring." Levi pointed to Eren. "Hid under my porch and lived with me until revealing himself as a demon and willing to bring me an heir. Also vowing to be my guardian."

"Why would you keep such a dangerous-"

"Last I checked." Levi said, glaring down his Commander. "The last 'dangerous' thing Eren did was kill a demon before our wedding. He had helped me kill countless demons on our walks out of the village, and as a fox, has held them off until the hunters arrived to dispatch of it. Him and Armin have both been telling us if a demon was approaching with the intent to hurt us. These Kitsune have done nothing to prove they want to do us harm."

"You've been seduced!" Eren's instructor that had hated Armin so much had said. Levi sighed and looked to Mikasa.

"You take this one." Mikasa nodded.

"No, actually, Kitsune are unable to take people's life force through sexual intercourse." Mikasa said, smirking at Levi and Eren. "It's a myth."

"How would you know?" Erwin asked. Mikasa smiled.

"Well, demons can't seduce other demons, right?" That got the room quiet. "Allow me to explain. My father married a demon, making me half. A Raven Tengu Hanyou, to be exact. My mother was truly in love with my father, and passed after giving birth to me because of it."

"I plan." Levi began. "To try and make peace with demons." Levi said.

"That is an outrage!" Kiku said from the floor. "They-"

"Are more human than you are." Eren barked, before quieting under Levi's gaze.

"Not now, little fox." And Levi turned back to the room. "There are demons that don't wish to cause us harm. Armin, Eren, and Mikasa's mother are perfect examples of this. There are demons that want to harm us, but there are humans that do as well." Levi said, looking directly at Kiku. "We can live in peace with them." Levi said. "If you do not wish to support this, I am sorry to say that you might as well leave. I am going to my room, with my husband. Guards, arrest Kiku for treason. I'll deal with him later." And with that, Levi and Eren went to their room.


	27. Chapter 27

Levi and Eren sat in their room, staring out at their garden.

"Levi," Eren said carefully. "Why didn't you consult me first before revealing my nature to the nobles?"

"I don't know." Levi said with a deep sigh. "I was planning on talking to you about it as our child's birth was closer. However, between my father dying and the coronation today, there was no time to properly discuss it. I could have waited, but your friend decided that then was apparently the best time to reveal it. And Mikasa chose then to reveal herself."

"What's going to happen to us?" Eren asked after a long pause.

"Well, first we deal with Kiku and the assassin. The assassin was doing what he was paid to do, and though that disgusts me, I do not find him at fault. I will probably have everything Kiku paid him confiscated and have him pay the palace once a month to keep him out of jail. If he can not meet these requirements, he'll be put in jail. If he has family, they may visit him at any time." Levi said. "Kiku, on the other hand." Levi's face soured considerably. "He will most likely- no, he WILL be executed for his crimes. Three accounts of treason are on his head, and he will lose it." Levi turned to Eren, gently caressing the Kitsune's ears. "He was after my little fox and our child. He will not be allowed to make the same mistake, and he will be used as an example."

"Should you really start your reign with someone's blood on your hands?" Eren asked, leaning into the touch.

"I have no choice. Treason is punishable by death. Yes, the assassin killed my father, that is a treasonous act, but if he wasn't hired, it wouldn't have happened. And my father was a casualty that the assassin did not intend. I can not find it in myself to kill a man that killed on accident because someone jumped in the way of his target." Eren's ears dropped a little as he nodded.

"I guess that makes sense." Eren said.

"Will you accompany me to question Kiku and the assassin?" Levi asked. Eren nodded again. "Thank you, little fox." And Levi gently kissed Eren's lips. A knock on their door barely had the two parting as Levi made a noise in his throat and the door opened.

"My Lord." Erwin said, sending a cold look to Eren, who glared right back, tails fanning out as well as two tails can. "I wish to speak with you in priv-"

"My husband can hear as well. He is to lead this land with me." Levi said.

"My Lord, with all due respect, a demon can hardly be-"

"Commander." Levi said, voice cold. "Speak now, or leave." Erwin sighed as he kneeled in front of Levi.

"The village is in an uproar about the nature of your... wedded." Erwin said as he glanced to Eren. "They want an explanation. And the nobles are about as unsettled. As are the other residents of the castle and the soldiers and hunters." Levi sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"Tell everyone I will deal with them AFTER I deal with Kiku." Levi ordered, but Erwin shook his head.

"My Lord, everyone views Kiku's actions as positive, and I can't say I don't relate to them." Erwin said. Eren stood then, tails lighting.

"His actions lead to the death of the emperor! Are they saying that he died for nothing since he died protecting a demon?" Eren barked. Erwin's hand moved to the hilt of his katana, ready to defend himself. "Why does everyone want to kill us? I understand oni, they're fucking stupid and thirst for bloodshed. But us Kitsune are nothing like that! We like playing tricks and hiding people's belongings. And may or may not be attracted to objects that reflect the sun's rays. And pissing people off in general. But we don't attack humans! We protect them, as Inari-kami wants us too!"

"You are still a demon, all demons are-"

"What about Mikasa?" Eren interrupted, making Erwin just sit their baffled for a moment. "What about her and her mother? Are you prepared to strike down the princess I assume you've known her entire life, because her mother was a demon? Was her mother dangerous?"

"Well no, but-"

"Something you humans never seem to consider." Armin said as he entered the room with Mikasa behind him. "Is that for a full Raven Tengu, being unable to fly and spread their wings kills them. If she was always in the presence of human's, Mikasa's mother would have never been able to fly, unless she left. But she grounded herself, knowing she would die, because she fell in love with a human." Armin said, tails fanned out and eyes narrowed slightly. "And Raven Tengu are more dangerous than Yako Kitsune."

"Yako?" Erwin asked.

"They're the ones that play the pranks that can actually hurt people, and can be malicious. Eren and I are from a leash of Zenko Kitsune, which are Inari-Kami's followers." Armin explained. "And Eren has made himself Levi's guardian, so he will protect the palaces, and lands, inhabitants with his life. In the case of the late emperor." Armin continued, cutting off Erwin and explaining to the commander the exact reason Eren couldn't protect Levi's and Mikasa's father.

"So he is still pregnant?" Erwin asked, looking at Eren's stomach, which had the male quickly covering it with his tails, tips still burning bright.

"Yes I'm still pregnant!" Eren barked again. Mikasa stood next to him and patted his shoulder.

"Calm down Eren. Sit down, breath a little. It's been a long, stressful month for you. Come, let the fools talk and you and I will walk around your garden. The sakura blossoms are in bloom, and I would love to see how the gardners prepared it for you." And so the two left as Levi and Armin continued to explain the situation to Erwin.


	28. Chapter 28

The next day, Levi decided to speak to the people BEFORE executing Kiku, but he would still question him first. And so Levi and Eren entered the dungeons with only the tips of Eren's tails as extra light as the torches on the walls only gave enough to see silhouette's in the halls to those in the cells. And Levi wanted Kiku and the assassin to see him and Eren when he was speaking. The assassin was first.

"How much money did Kiku pay you initially to kill Eren?" Levi asked. The assassin looked between him and Eren before answering a decent amount. "And when you killed the emperor instead?"

"To be honest, I was not pleased with it. I am an assassin, and I pride in getting my target, and only my target. I didn't think I had been seen when I had initially struck, so when he moved, I was shocked and ran away as fast as I could. When I confronted Lord Kiku a few days later, I told him that if he wanted me to finish the assignment, he would have to pay me double, if not triple. I also offered to give him the money back since I had not only failed, but killed someone else." The assassin explained.

"What happened to the assassin code saying you wouldn't take about your client?" Eren asked. The assassin turned to him.

"My target was a demon. That goes out of my line of duty, so even if he hired me, it doesn't count. He might as well have paid me for no reason. And he is no longer my client, and our deal had been revealed. There is no point in keeping quiet and risking my life for no reason."

"I see." Levi said, crossing his arms. "Well have commited treason, but you were not targetting my father. I find no fault in you, but you will not be partened for this. All the money Kiku had given you must be handed over to the palace, and if you wish to stay out of jail, you will pay a monthly fee. If you can not meet these standards, you will be imprisioned."

"But My Lord, I have a family-"

"Will be able to visit you whenever their heart desires." Eren replied with a smile. "And if there is a problem with living expenses, I will happily work with you and your family to work with it." The assassin looked at Eren warily.

"What could a demon gain by helping an assassin that was after their life?" He asked.

"Nothing." Eren said with a shrug. "The satisfaction that a family isn't going to be on the street or unable to feed themselves." The assassin stared at Eren in surprise, but before he could say anything, Levi announced that the questioning was done, and after waving to the assassin, Eren followed Levi to Kiku, the fire on his tails burning brighter and slightly bigger. Once in front of the cell, Kiku glared out at Eren.

"What is that thing doing here?" Kiku asked.

"I'm asking the questions." Levi said, voice like silk that smothered you in the night. "Why did you hire someone to take Eren's life?"

"Because that thing you married disrespected me."

"Is that all?" Levi asked, arms crossing over his chest. Kiku looked offended that the question even needed to be asked.

"Of course it is! That wretch-"

"I've been disrespecting you for years." Levi cut in. "You've embarrassed yourself in front of the noble consul for even longer. You've disrespected AND dishonored the royal family for the same amount of time. And now, because of your actions, the man you vowed to always be loyal to, is dead."

"I didn't know that the emperor would jump to protect some... thing-"

"You knew he had been trying to get me to marry and bring my family an heir since my sixteenth year. And since Eren happens to be pregnant with that heir, it is only natural that he would protect the one carrying the heir, considering all the fighting we had about me finding a wife and finally finding one." Levi countered.

"He had been deceived. As have you-"

"I believe it had already been explained that Levi knew full well that he was marrying a kitsune." Eren interrupted, flicking one of his tails. "Levi was never deceived. I had explained everything to him before he began to court me, and Armin filled in the information I had overlooked. Lady Mikasa even knew, and knew of my nature long before my husband did. As Levi's self appointed guardian, I thought it would be easier on him and his heart if he could have a male lover that could bring him an heir. Considering that Kitsune can change their sex at will, I was an ideal candidate."

"So this entire thing is a negotiation?" Kiku asked. Eren smiled wide.

"Nope. I am truly in love with Levi, as he is with I. If you would clean your ego out of your ears, you would have heard me say male lover." Eren explained.

"You just want the crown!" Kiku accused.

"If I wanted the crown," Eren said as he stepped forward. "I would have killed the emperor. As a Zenko Kitsune, killing a human that I had vowed to protect would be the greatest dishonor to Inari-Kami. I had no plan to kill the emperor, and watching a human that was meant to be under my protection die protecting me, is one of the greatest tragedies a Kitsune can witness." Eren's hand encircled the bar. "Because of you, someone important to me died." Fire tickled in Eren's breath.

"Fox." Levi said, putting a hand on Eren's shoulder. "We are here to question him, not threaten." Eren sighed, fire sizzling off from his breath as he stepped back and leaned against the wall, golden eyes glowing in the light of the fire from the torches, giving them an ethereal look that made Kiku's blood run cold.

"Where was I, oh yes." Levi said, turning back to Kiku. "Three accounts of treason are on your head. After I deal with the uproar caused with the reveal of Eren's nature, you won't be able to spout any of your usual shit."

"My Lord, I am a loyal noble to the pala-"

"You attacked my husband and child" Levi said, voice cold enough that the fire on Eren's tails actually died down as they wrapped around his stomach. "You killed my father."

"That was the assassin-"

"That you hired." Levi hissed. "He was doing his job. What did you do when he said he killed the emperor and would need you to double or triple your price if you wanted him to continue his assignment?"

"I-I... I told him I'd pay him what he needed to take out your wedded." Kiku responded, paling once the words left his mouth.

"You show no remorse for taking my father's life. And I shall show none once I take yours." Levi said, and he and Eren left a quivering and begging Kiku in the dungeons.


	29. Chapter 29

Levi and Eren headed to the courtyard that was holding most of the villagers, a few standing on the steps, waiting for the emperor's explanation on the events of the previous day.

"Emperor Levi will now speak." Erwin announced, any talking automatically hushed. Armin and Mikasa were standing next to Erwin, the Commander looked uneasy, but comfortable none the less.

"That sounds so damn weird." Levi said, causing Eren to give him a soft smile that would have been a giggle is this wasn't an important matter. "Alright, let's cut to the chase. I've married a Kitsune that is currently pregnant with my child and prefers to walk around as male." Many questions were thrown out, as well as outrage. "Quiet!" And it was. Levi then explained everything from the beginning, as well as explaining Mikasa's origins, and the nature of his father's death and what he plans to do with Kiku.

"Demons have been attacking us for years!" A villager yelled once Levi had finished.

"Have any of them actually killed anyone?" Levi asked, knowing the answer was no. No one answered. "Exactly. And we have been killing them without second thought. Some of them wonder into our village without meaning too. Sometimes they are mourning, sometimes they are passing through. And we just attack and kill them."

"So you want us to allow those who want to destroy us to do so?" Another asked. Levi sighed.

"No. Obviously not, we will kill those that mean us harm." Levi said with a slight eye roll. Not very emperor like, but he really didn't care.

"How can you tell the difference?"

"That's where the Kitsune's and my sister come in. Once Armin and Eren train Mikasa's demon powers a bit, the three of them can sense demons and their malicious... what is it?" Levi asked the blond Kitsune.

"Demonic aura." He said, smiling wide that he was able to freely speak without getting yelled at by everyone.

"How can we be sure they won't just allow them to take us out?"

"Because-" Levi began.

"I have vowed to be a guardian of my husband's house, long before we wedded, or he knew my true nature." Eren said, voice full of the regality you'd hear from a noble, but the determination of a villager. "I will protect the family I have married into, and since Levi is now to rule this land, that means that I will protect it's people to the best of my ability!" Eren said, standing straight, almost like one of the hunters.

"Prove it." A villager said. "Prove to us that you are not just here to kill us all." Eren just cocked his head.

"I'm male, and have lived the last few months in another body, in order to bring an heir to the royal family and be with the man I love. I have already killed many demons that threatened the land before my pregnancy alongside my husband. I have also alerted him of demons coming into the forests around the palace." Eren froze then. Ears perking and twitching, tails freezing before he turned, teeth bared as he began a low gekkering.

"Eren, what is it?" Levi asked.

"Basan." Armin said. Eren's tails lit as he continued to gekker. "Eren, you are in no condition-" And Eren was gone. The villagers looked astounded by his speed, and Levi automatically felt dread. Armin sighed as he went after Eren after ordering Levi to stay put and Mikasa began evacuating the villagers away from where the two Kitsune went.

Eren found the Basan. The giant chicken was breathing fire onto the forest, causing destruction as it pleased.

 _"You have no right being here. This is not your territory_." Eren said in the demonic tongue. The fowl turned to him.

 _"The villagers of this place have destroyed my home, and I shall do the same to theirs_." It responded. Eren growled low in his throat.

" _You will not!"_ Eren said, tails lighting as his foxfire went and consumed the Basan's flames, putting them out and keeping the fire from spreading. " _If you wish to keep your life, you will leave this place. You have entered the territory of a pregnant Kitsune, you are smart enough to know the implications of this."_ Eren growled out.

"There you are." Armin said, panting slightly before looking up and looking between Eren and the large bird-demon _. "Basan, why are you here?"_

 _"The humans here have destroyed my home to the east."_ The Basan responded. Armin listened and went straight into thinking.

"The eastern bamboo groove? I thought a group of Oni had gone through that area and destroyed everything." Armin said. Then something seemed to spark in his head. "It was the Oni from the eastern part of this forest!" Armin turned to Eren. "News of your husband's plans to end the war between humans and demons has spread like wildfire among demon and humans alike." Armin then turned back to the Basan. _"I'm afraid you are mistaken. The emperor of these lands has yet to successfully make this decree, and even so, Oni are not the type to pass up the opportunity to kill a human, and will not be allowed to thrive in this land. So the so called villagers you are looking for are nothing but Oni. Probably smaller ones that had more human appearances."_

" _Are you sure?"_ The Basan asked. It was obviously the beast would believe the words of a three-tailed Kitsune than the words of a two-tailed.

" _I am. And I promise that the ones responsible will be dealt with. In that time, allow me to help you find a new groove to reside in."_ And so Armin and the Basan left, and Eren returned to the palace.

"Eren!" Levi said once he saw Eren. "What the hell-"

"The Basan has been taken care of." Eren said. The villagers, who didn't really get too far since they all mostly ignored Mikasa and Erwin, looked to him.

"You killed it?" Eren shook his head.

"No, Armin, the blond Kitsune, spoke with it and took it away after I had dealt with the flames. Some smaller, human looking oni had destroyed it's bamboo groove and it thought that we had allowed demons to live among us already." Eren sighed. "But Oni would never be able to do so. They are one of a handful of demons that will not be able to live with us peacefully."

"So... you protected us?" One of the villagers asked. Eren smiled wide.

"Yup. Kept the forest from burning down too." The villagers were quiet as they stared at him with awe.

"See." Levi said, gesturing to Eren. "Not all demons are bad. And last I checked, you all love my sister, who is half, and her mother, who was full. We have lived peacefully with a few demons. Ending this constant war with them will only bring good things." Levi said. "However." Levi continued, voice going cold. "I will not tolerate treason, and though I hate to begin my reign like this, it must be done. Lord Kiku's actions have been nothing but harmful to our land. As such, he will be used as an example to what will happen if anyone does so."

"What are you going to do to him?" One of the nobles asked.

"Behead him." Levi said, not missing a beat. The courtyard was quiet then, and that's when Eren cut in.

"Let us think of more joyous things... like tea!" Eren said with a smile. "I'm sure Inari-Kami would be gracious enough to allow a bountiful harvest of tea leaves and rice this year."

"And sake!" One villager yelled from that back. Eren smiled wide.

"That too! Let us think of happier things to come."

"Lady Eren... um... Lord Eren..."

"Just Eren." The Kitsune said to the villager.

"Eren." The woman tried again. "What will happen once Emperor Levi dies? Will you rule over us until you pass?" Eren smiled a little with a blush.

"Actually, in demon terms, since we are mated, Levi's life has been expanded to match mine. The only catch is that as a Kitsune mate, when one of us dies, so will the other... so Levi and I will be around a very long time, but may chose to pass the roll of emperor to our child, and they can continue as such, the two of us only stepping in if one of our children or grand children are not able to be in power." Eren explained.

"Wait, if Lord Kiku's assassin had succeed in killing you, Emperor Levi would have died too?" A villager asked. The courtyard was quiet again.

"That man has four accounts of treason on his head." Levi hissed. "I don't think anyone here has a problem with his execution." There were no objections.

 **So yeah... next chapter I think will be the last chapter...**


	30. Chapter 30 (Last Chapter)

The next day, Kiku was executed by Levi's sword. He refused to have the blood on anyone else's hand. And he may have said to Kiku before swinging his sword that he didn't need anyone else to do his dirty work.

Eren and Levi sat in the throne room as villagers slowly filtered in to ask for requests as usual, still weary of the blatant fox demon sitting next to their stoic faced emperor. The majority left a lot happier with Eren giving encouraging words and spoke of ways to work with them, knowing Levi would rather not speak. Or more so Levi knew he would be harsh with his words.

And when Eren wasn't with Levi, he was in lessons. He was not only learning how to raise his baby and be an empress, since he could be female, though none of his instructors seemed to understand the fact he'd rather not be, but he was also learning how to be an emperor. The Kitsune was annoyed to no end, but it was worth being able to finally skip over the history part after revealing his true age to them.

And the two were more than grateful when they could finally return to their wing after the long day.

"I hurt." Eren whined silently, rubbing his stomach and smiling when he sensed the baby's heartbeat.

"What you are currently going through is nothing." Levi said, laying back on the futon as a servant was pulling his and Eren's bath. Eren turned his head to face his husband and glared playfully.

"Yes Levi. It's not like I'm also learning the proper way to great noble guests if I was in my female form, as well as male, as well as how to do it once I'm holding our child and the proper way to dismiss myself to fed said child or-"

"I get it." Levi said, cutting Eren off. "Is that really all they taught you today?"

"Yes." Eren said. "I had to bow so many times." He whined. "And I swear at one point they forgot I was with child." Eren said pouting.

"Males usually aren't the ones with child. It will be a while before they get used to it." Levi said, leaning over to Eren and gently scratching behind one of his ears. Eren made a content noise.

The next few months were long and hard for the couple. Everyone seemed to realize Eren's actually condition after he began to actually show. Armin took care of more of the demon affairs until Eren would be able to make decisions with his emotions more together. And it was in Eren's sixth month that the awaited question was finally asked while the nobles were at the palace for a feast.

"If I may ask, what qualities will your child have, My Lord?" One of the nobles asked.

"I'm not quite sure what you are asking, Lord Azusa." Levi responded, watching Eren eat with his tails around his stomach, adding protection to the little one growing inside.

"Well, you're child will be a hanyou, correct?" Azusa asked. "Lady Mikasa may not have shown any demon qualities physically, but that does not mean that your child will have none." Eren stopped his eating to face the nobles, looking to Armin quickly, then sighing once he got a firm look from the blond Kitsune.

"Usually, a Kitsune is born as a kit, and is unable to obtain a human form for one century. However, after speaking with Armin for many hours, we've figured that it is possible that Levi's and my child will only be a kit for half as long, maybe shorter, have no physical Kitsune traits, or have no element."

"Element?" One of the other nobles asked.

"Yes. I am a Fire Kitsune, hence the red flame pattern on the cuffs of my Kitsune robes. Armin, on the other hand, is an Ocean Kitsune, hence the blue waves on his robes. According to what Armin has theorized, it is possible since my child will be a hanyou, that they will not have an element." Eren explained. "Armin and I have never met a Kitsune hanyou before, so my child will be as much of a mystery to us as it will be to the rest of you." Eren said, rubbing his stomach with his tails.

But the mystery was answered on a dark snowy night when Eren finally gave birth to his and Levi's child. A little girl with raven hair and little black fox ears tipped with a chocolate brown, but no tail, and bright, golden eyes with a fair complexion, but not as pale as Levi.

"She's beautiful." Eren said as he held their daughter. He gently nuzzled her head and licked her cheek to clean her a little, quickly getting sassed by Levi. "She's a Lightning Kitsune." Eren said. "Her robes will have yellow bolts around her Kitsune Robe cuffs." Eren said, nuzzling his baby girl again.

"Where's her Kitsune ball?" Levi asked.

"Inari-Kami will have someone deliver it with her robes sometime within the next week." Eren said. "What should we name her?" Eren eventually asked. Levi gently pet his husband's head, looking down at the child that was just staring at him with her large eyes, face set in a small frown like the one permanently affixed to her human father's face.

"Rai." Levi said. His daughter looked at him for a second before giving a little smile.

"I think she likes it." Eren said with a little laugh. "My little Rai." He said, nuzzling her again before turning to Levi and smiling, giving his husband a soft kiss. "Are you happy?" Levi looked at Eren for a second before giving one of his rare smiles.

"I'd say I am." He said as he looked upon his family. "I'm glad Inari-Kami brought you to me." And Levi kissed Eren again.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
